It's Hard to Say I Love You
by Eros the Summoner
Summary: Teemo, the Swift Scout and despised by most of the League and its summoners, but there is the one light in his life, his best friend the Megling Commando Tristana. There aren't enough stories for these two and they have a great love story, whether or not I depict it the best is up to you, but they do deserve more attention. Changed it to T, because... the lack of a Lemon and guts
1. Welcome to my Life

**What's up Summoners! **I'm Eros, the summoner, and I write romantic League Fiction, if you don't like League romantics, I applaud you for having your own opinion, but that's the kind of story this is, so go find something that is more to your taste. This is my first attempt to do Tristana and Teemo some justice, because damnit, they're my favorite pairing in all the league. Hopefully you enjoy this... It only took four months!

Tristana felt the Summoner's influence flow through her thoughts, through her finger tips and with a flick of the trigger, a cannon ball collided with the purple nexus, the gem shattered before incurring a massive explosion, ending the match for good. "Victory" She heard the voice over woman echo across the battlefield and watched the champions exit the arena, some in better spirits than others. Tristana followed her blue teammates out and into the eye of the public. Luckily, she was behind Taric so the media would more than likely be more interested in him than her. When she exited the small tunnel that led to the outside, the victories summoners were all standing proud as scribes and journalists alike wrote down their every word with the upmost detail as they answered all questions posed to them. She was about half way to the institute's dormitory, feeling almost free, when a stray scribe stepped in front of her, quill in hand and looking very eager to see her.

"Tristana, glad I caught you, any comment between the love triangle between you, Rumble and Teemo?" The scribe asked quickly. His eyes were hungry for an answer, but to be honest, Tristana didn't have a full grasp of the situation herself; it'd be a miracle if she could describe it to a journalist. Generally it was easy enough to simply ignore the question as if she didn't hear it, but there was no ignoring this man.

"Well…" She began and felt sweat drip inside her armor, her heart became louder and louder and she simply wanted to be gone from the scene. She rubbed the back of her neck looking everywhere but the man, when she spied Shen out of the corner of her eye. "Hey! Look it's Shen!" She pointed and the journalist turned. "I bet he's secretly meeting Akali for a make out session!" and as soon as his back was completely turned towards the ninja, she bolted faster than she ever had before.

Safely inside the woman's dorms, Tristana let out a sigh of relief, and slid down the door with her new found safety. She looked up to the candle lit hallways of the dorms, and began walking until she found the room with her name plate scribbled on. It was near the back, so she got to look forward to a boring walk but at least she was alone. Before long, she stopped in front of her door and quickly pushed it open. Throwing off her goggles onto the floor, she flopped on her bed, fully armored. It was far from comfortable, but she felt like she could fall asleep anywhere at this point. Eventually she willed herself up, and began the long process of removing her armor, one strap at a time and climbed into her private shower. The shower; at this moment and as far as Tristana was concerned, was the best invention to come out of Piltover since the cannon ball. The hot water ran over her hair, she could just feel the stress of the day slide off with the grime and for the first time all day, Tristana felt truly blissful.

"Hi!" a peppy voice said next to Tristana and it caused her to literally jump from where she sat. There, next to her, sat the Fae Sorceress looking as pleasant as ever.

"Lulu!" Tristana shouted and scrambled up to her feet looking for anything to cover her naked body. "What are you doing here!?" She snapped as she covered part of herself with the shower curtain.

"Trisy why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Lulu asked innocently, the water soaking her sorceress' outfit.

"Why are _you_ in my shower?" Tristana accused.

"Should I take off my clothes too?" Lulu asked again.

"No! No for the love of everything flammable, keep your clothes on."

"Oh… Okay, well I wanted to talk to you." And Tristana just sighed at that.

"Of course you did… Well, go wait by my bed, I'll get dressed in something an meet you there,"

"Thank you Trisy!" Lulu chimed and fled the shower, still dripping wet without a care in the world. Tristana turned off the water full of regret and a slight amount of anger towards Lulu, but she pinned it on being tired and struck up a cheery smile for her friend. Well, Lulu wasn't exactly what she'd call a friend, but her only real friend was Veigar, so she tried to act as a girl friend Lulu could tell all her feministic desires to. Tristana reentered her room wearing her recruit's tunic from the commandos and sat next to Lulu on her bed.

"Alright what's going on my whimsical friend?" She offered with a smile.

"I think Veigar likes me!" Lulu chimed and put her hands over her own mouth as if to hide a squeal.

"…Lulu I hate to break this to you, but I already knew that, you two are friends aren't you?" Tristana said with heavy eyelids.

"NO! Not like friends, like… More than friends!" and she squealed with joy again.

"Maybe you're sanity is a bit less than the league thought… You realize you're talking about Veigar? The self proclaimed master of all evil."

"Isn't he just the funniest?" Lulu smiled. "Today he called me a vile temptress."

"… I think he was trying to be cruel, not funny,"

"But then he said I have the most beautiful eyes!" Lulu continued.

"He said that?" Tristana felt her jaw drop that Veigar was capable of such words.

"Well… No, but he said that I was trying to distract him from his work with the horrible beauty in my eyes, but close enough right? I think he'll take me to the charity banquet." Lulu said in content and hummed to herself.

"Charity and Veigar should not be in the same context… Wait… What charity event?"

"Oh! You don't know? Poppy was talking about it all day! There was this fire in Demacia and a whole bunch of the champions are gonna donate some of their winnings, and there will be dresses and fancy clothing and dancing and food, it'll be fantastic!" Lulu cheered.

"And you think Veigar would take you to this?" It was at this point Tristana realized she could do nothing to change the sorceress's opinion on the matter and with a shrug of her shoulders, gave up. "Well, make sure you have a good time." She offered with a slight smile.

"Thanks! You coming aren't you? You can bring Teemo!" Lulu cheered.

"I don't exactly make a killing, I barely make enough gold to get resupplied each month, and I wouldn't be much help to the charity."

"That's fine, I don't make much either, but it's nice to support people doing good things when bad things happen, and you'll get to show Teemo how good you look in a dress!" Lulu clapped her hands together and Pix seemed to be equally delighted next to her.

"Enough about Teemo Lu!" Tristana snapped at her. Lulu recoiled a bit but quickly recovered her smile.

"Aw, are you guys having relationship problems?" Lulu began to inadvertently float and rested her head in her hands.

"We're not in a relationship, how could we be having problems?" Tristana felt herself become very defensive, though she wasn't entirely sure as to why.

"But you do like him don't cha? Don't cha? Don't cha? Don't cha?"

"No! He's a skilled Yordle and good friend, that's it."

"Touchy touchy Trisy," Lulu had a snide smile on and was now upside down in the air. "You do like him! Oh spirits I have to tell Poppy!" And with that Lulu burst into an array of sparkles and glitter and was gone from Tristana's room. With her room silent once again, Tristana felt like she could finally sleep, though Lulu had made her more angry than sleepy, sleep still seemed very appealing so without further delay, she plopped on her bed and was out in seconds.

The mess hall was alive and buzzing the next morning. Draven was complaining about how the food didn't match his title, Cho'gath and Kha'zix made no effort to quiet their ravenous eating habits, and cheering filled the room with Gargas and Olaf's arm wrestling contest. Tristana entered, her hair still wet, she had over slept and was in a hurry to get something to eat before it was all gone. Calmly walking to the now empty lunch line she looked up to the chef with hopeful eyes, but all she got in return was a regretful shake of the head from the chef. Disheartened by the loss of food, she found her way to the unofficial Bandle City table and took a seat next to Teemo. Rumble sat across from her, and Amumu could be seen at the end of the table, silently weeping.

"Where's your breakfast Trist?" Rumble asked looking up from the robotic arm he was tinkering with on the table.

"I got here too late…." She said remorsefully.

"Here, I'm not that hungry." Teemo said in his usual pleasant tone and scooted his plate of food in front of her.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure, that's what friends do." He smiled at her and she happily ate. To be fair, the league provided only slop, unless it was a holiday or momentous occasion, but damnit it was food.

"You could've had my food…" Rumble grumbled.

"Except it's all over your face," Tristana smiled at him. Rumble felt his cheek fur to find the remnants of his breakfast and felt himself blush his embarrassment.

"I'm going to the practice range," Teemo spoke up and hopped off his stool.

"I'll come with you." Tristana spoke up after quickly wolfing down her food.

"No, I'd… Prefer to be alone if that's okay." Teemo responded uncomfortably.

"Oh…" Her shoulders noticeably dropped and her eyes fell a little. "Alright, well, see ya around." She put on a smile for him and waved goodbye as Teemo left. She turned back to see an annoyed Rumble looking at her with mixed emotions, but it was clear he wasn't pleased. "Uh… I'm sorry?" Tristana tried.

"Not you, it's that jack off." Rumble motioned to Teemo.

"What's wrong with Teemo?"

"What's his problem!? You were just trying to be a friend and shoot stuff with him, can't he just accept your friendship?"

"He's really not all that bad, he's just… Not used to having company yet." She tried to defend her friend, but Rumble's words had truth in them. "It's not like he discriminates against me, he's just not a Yordles Yordle."

"So why do you try so hard for him? It's not like he tries that hard for you." Rumble sternly accused again.

"Rumble, Teemo's different, we can't hold that against him, just like I think you're great too because you're not a normal Yordle."

"You think I'm great?" Rumble asked with a sparkle in his eye.

"Of course, I think all my friends are great," Tristana happily smiled.

"Oh… Right, of course," Rumble rubbed his necked, slightly embarrassed for misreading her signals.

"Attention all champions, the first match of the day will begin momentarily." The calm woman's voice came filled the cafeteria. "Will champions: Alistar, Diana, Gangplank, Teemo, and Jax report to the blue nexus. Champions: Ezreal, Master Yi, Tristana, Poppy, and Rammus report to the purple nexus."

"Fantastic…" Tristana mumbled. "Well, duty calls" and she bid Rumble adieu.


	2. Chapter 2

.

"Wait!" Rumble called after her and she turned. "There's that… Charity thing going on for Demacia in two days… Were you… Going to go to that?"

"Wasn't planning to, why? Were you?"

"Well… I thought… We could… Go, together? Maybe?" He awkwardly asked.

"Uh," Tristana's eyes darted around the room. "Sure, why not, we'll talk later!" She called to him, running for the door.

It was always an uneasy feeling, the moment before taking the field, when the whole world would place its gaze upon you and every movement you make. She had a good team or so it would seem, but her focus was just a tad off. As they all stood in the darkness, waiting to ascend to Summoner's Rift, Tristana felt a tap against her shoulder.

"Lady Tristana, you seem troubled." Poppy inquired her, though it was difficult to make out her face.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." She reassured.

"I don't believe you, if there is something wrong, please try to resolve it quickly so that we may be victorious this day." Poppy was always so elegant when she spoke, so calming, it was like everything would be okay when she said it would be.

"Just… Boys…" Was all Tristana offered as a response.

"Ah, your troubles with Teemo then? Lulu was very adamant about him in our late night talks."

"I don't have trouble with Teemo!" She shouted and her whole team shushed her. The platform began to ascend, and Tristana felt the summoner's presence in the back of her mind. Whoever he was, hopefully he was more focused than she today.

The match started pretty casually, the summoners had already agreed where to send the champions, Tristana and Ezreal were instructed to the bottom lane, Ezreal was forced to dance, which if nothing more, made Tristana laugh. They were up against Gangplank and Jax, and they began light skirmishes until the minions arrived. The match progressed at a steady pace; a kill for a kill, recalls, and the occasional minion horde would grow. Neither team seemed to have the edge to beat the other until the twentieth minute.

"Rampage" The voice echoed over the planes and Tristana saw Teemo had scored another kill against Master Yi, and she shuttered at the thought of being caught alone in the forest. She was at the enemy's outer turret in her lane, Ezreal had recalled, so it was just her. As the turret began to crumble, she felt her summoner yell at her to turn around. Caught in between the enemy minions and, there, standing behind her was Teemo. She felt a shiver down her spine as he shot a poison dart that ripped through her armor and poison quickly spread throughout her veins. She was slowed, and knowing Teemo, he'd already mushroomed all the exits, it didn't look good. When out of nowhere, Poppy rammed into Teemo and pinned him to the floor.

"Tristana Fire!" Poppy called while she struggled to restrain Teemo. Tristana felt her summoner's words to fire, but couldn't find her trigger, her armor bore heavy on her shoulders and her knees felt weak. "Tristana!" Poppy called one last time before Teemo threw her off and fired off a poison dart into Poppy and she fell to her knees.

"Unstoppable." The voice echoed and Teemo turned his attention back to Tristana. Before he could relinquish another shot, a burst of light struck Teemo, sending the little Yordle to the ground. "Shut Down" The voice said and Ezreal stood victorious behind Teemo's fallen body.

The match ended poorly for the purple team, no doubt due in part to rage filled summoners as well as her lack of focus. Tristana just hoped the match wasn't over anything politically significant. Careful to avoid all potential journalists, Tristana made her way to the women's dorms once again. She opened the door to reveal a very aggravated Poppy. "Hey… Poppy…" Tristana awkwardly smiled. "What's up?"

"Tristana, why didn't you pull that trigger?" Poppy asked in her esteemed voice though her words dripped with anger.

"I… choked, I don't know, maybe my summoner lost connection for a bit."

"You are a good Megling, one of the best if not the best and no one deserves to be here more than you, however if you can not differentiate between your personal life and your League battles, I'm afraid I will have to ask the League to suspend you until you can." Poppy said sternly and departed to her room, leaving Tristana to her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

There were no further matches for her that day, a welcomed break, and she spent the rest of her day with her thoughts at the practice range. She did her best thinking while watching things blow up, but no matter how many times she shot, nothing became clearer. This made her mad and in turn, her accuracy falter but her fire rate was through the roof. She watched as the hay straw dummies go down with nothing but confusion and anger, just unsure of what to think. 'Teemo's my best friend, and the only one I feel comfortable at my back, but he's never around when I just want to… Hang out, I don't think I want to be with him though, I'm not someone people have relationships with, but-' "Tristana," A voice said behind her and she snapped out of her thoughts. She turned to find Teemo's pleasant grin and cheery expression staring back at her. "You okay?" She didn't respond right away, unsure of how to answer. "I'm sorry about the match; I hope I didn't hurt you too badly…" Teemo said regretfully.

"Huh? Oh no you're fine, you were just doing what you do best." She offered a comforting smile. "You did get me pretty good though," She laughed a little.

"Well you got me a few times too," And they both fell into silence after a small laugh. "Listen Tris, about when Poppy had me pinned—"

"I choked ok?" She cut him off already tired of the subject.

"Tris, you cannot hesitate in combat, you know that better than I do." Teemo said, his light voice made it hard to tell, but he was very serious in this situation.

"I know… It's just hard to pull the trigger on you, you know?" Tristana's shoulders fell but she looked up again when she felt the warmth of his hand on her shoulder.

"I understand, but please, next time we meet on the fields of justice under different flags, blow my brains out. For me" He joked with a smile, which Tristana reciprocated but couldn't help but still feel guilty for attacking a friend.

"Hey there's that uh… Demacia thing in a few days, were you going to that? You are one of the poster boys for the league, so I assume you make a tad bit more than me." She asked him.

"I'm not a big fan of parties or social occasions… I donated some stuff to Garen earlier today, but I don't believe I'll attend, were you planning on going?"

"Yeah, Rumble wanted to go together, but we could make room for you."

"Oh…" Teemo seemed to grow distant at her words. "No, I think I'll just work on my technique a bit more, you can never be too prepared."

"Well, if you change your mind, let me know,"

"I will," Their conversation finished and Teemo went on his way. Tristana didn't feel much better though, something about talking to Teemo made everything a tad less horrible. She returned to her target practice with new found focus, but even more questions.

Teemo walked through the darkened hallways of the men's dormitories he knew all too well. The sun was setting outside and he hummed a small tune. It wasn't a bad day by any means, simply one which if he could do things over again, he would. However he couldn't, so he figured to make the best of things and look forward to the shower waiting him in his dorm. Out of the dark, a familiar Yordle leaped in front of Teemo and threw his arms in the air so Teemo couldn't pass. "Rumble?" Teemo said with confusion. Rumble was a good three inches shorter than Teemo, but his spiked hair seemed to compensate, though it was not the most intimidating sight he'd encountered.

"Listen up Teemo, you and I need to set things straight right now." Rumble ordered to which Teemo just shrugged and nodded his head.

"About what? If this is about our dorms I told you if you wanted mine you could have it, I don't care for the view at all." Teemo said, clueless as to what Rumble meant.

"What? No! About Tristana!"

"What about Tristana?"

"Goddamn you're stupid… Listen, I like Tristana and you like Tristana so the way I figure it, she can only be with one of us and you don't pay any attention to her so—"

"I pay attention to her," Teemo corrected. "But if you want to be in a relationship with Tris I won't mind, she deserves to be happy."

"You… You won't?" Rumble was taken aback by how easy Teemo was giving up.

"I'm not Tristana's parent, she can be with whomever makes her happy, if that happens to be you, not who I pictured her with, but that's up to her." Teemo said with his normal smile. "You're a smart Yordle Rumble, a little naïve of others sometimes, but you and Tris seem to have a lot in common."

"We do?" Rumble asked.

"Sure, you like each other's company, you both like blowing things up, what more do you need?"

"Uh… Thanks, I guess, I thought you wanted to be with Tris…" Rumble admitted still confused by the whole situation.

"Well…" Teemo stumbled over a word or two before finally residing on what to say. "I guess you thought wrong, good luck big guy." Teemo patted Rumble on the shoulder and kept walking towards his dorm, leaving the small Yordle a little dumbfounded.

Teemo entered his room and quietly shut the door behind him. He examined his room, all his charts of battlefields, his different forms of poison, all the different skins Summoners would put him in, that horrible bunny costume he really wish he could burn… It all seemed so very dull right now. He flopped onto his bed and for the first time all day, let the smile he wore all day slip into the expressionless face that he would only allow to be seen by himself. "She can be happy with Rumble, she deserves someone who can make her happy," Teemo told himself before beginning the process of getting to sleep.

The morning came with a crow of a rooster, who was promptly eaten by Kog'maw. Teemo sat up in his bed after a night of little sleep, but that was usual. He climbed out of bed and strapped on his gear before heading down stairs to the empty mess hall. It was generally empty when he got there, all the other champions were asleep, even the chef wasn't down yet. Teemo didn't usually eat anyway, he just got a plate for Tristana who would no doubt oversleep again and waited patiently for the chef to get his ass in gear. The second one to awaken surprised Teemo, it was Lux. She entered the mess hall with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face, Teemo had no negative feelings for the girl, but he had never seen her this early before. She stood behind Teemo in the line, humming a happy tune and he looked up to her with a grin and she faced him with an equally large grin.

"You seem to be happy today." Teemo smiled at her.

"I absolutely am," Lux nodded. "Ezreal agreed to be my escort to the charity thingy tomorrow."

"Aw, that's sweet a lot of people have been waiting to see that happen,"

"Yeah, including me, he can be so daft sometimes… But he finally got the message, I hope…" Lux chimed and went back to humming. 'It was nice to see someone so genuinely happy,' Teemo thought.

"Lux, you know… Women right?" Teemo asked and instantly felt like an idiot.

"I would think so," She responded with a light laugh.

"Well, if… You thought someone was special… You would want them to be happy right? Even if it didn't necessarily make you happy" Lux could see there was more to his question than he let on but placed a figure to her chin and began to think on his question nonetheless.

"I guess so, but you can't really forget about yourself you know, from what I've seen communication seems to be the most important aspect in any relationship, friendly or otherwise, why don't you tell her what you're thinking and see where that gets you?"

"Okay, thank you" Teemo nodded, but he didn't exactly believe what she said and only gave it slight consideration.

Champions started pouring in after Lux, Teemo wasn't surprised when Tristana didn't make an appearance with the rest of the rabble, but expected her soon. He took his usual seat, Amumu came next, but no Rumble today, his spot was left empty. "I hope he's okay…" Amumu's sad voice came across to Teemo and he looked over to the little mummy. "He's never been late to breakfast…"

"Amumu how are you feeling today?" Teemo tried to change the subject.

"Okay I guess… I have a friend now, so that's good," Despite the fact that he was stuck in his sad state, Teemo had witnessed his escapades with the little sorceress Annie. He seemed to be quiet happy while taking part in them.

Tristana opened her door and was greeted by a bouquet of white flowers in her face. Their smell overwhelmed her, and filled her entire vision, so her efforts to see who was presenting her with such a gift were in vein. Eventually, Rumble moved the flowers away from her face to reveal his small form, dressed in his mechanic's outfit and his hair had been slicked to one side. Tristana looked at the odd sight with a mix of surprise and confusion, though she had no real complaints for him.

"Hey Tris," Rumble said smoothly.

"Rumble…" Was all Tristana could sputter out.

"All for you my lady, all for you" He gave her a toothy grin and offered her his hand.

"What uh… What is all this?" She asked trying to regain herself.

"Just a little thank you for being my friend these past few seasons in the league"

"Oh… Uh," Tristana felt more uncomfortable than when the journalist was breathing down her neck. "Thank you Rumble,"

"Don't mention it." And with a confident smile, he continued on his way towards the cafeteria. Tristana was left alone holding the flowers and watched him go. When he turned the corner, she returned to her room and quickly shut the door.

Teemo watched the food he had gotten for his friend grow cold, even Amumu had left, and still no sign of the Megling Commando. "Teemo!" An imposing, yet squeaky voice called. Teemo turned to see Corki standing proud, his right leg on a spare stool and he looked quiet dashing. "Teemo my boy, what are you doing here? The first match of the day is starting, let's watch it together! Eat your food, and we'll be off."

"Huh? Oh, hi Corki, this food isn't for me, I'm just waiting for her to get here." Teemo offered in response and Corki just stroked his little beard.

"Ah, a man does crazy things for love, you and the commando finally gave it a go then? That's fantastic! I kept track of all your expeditions into love in the papers."

"Oh no, Tristana is just a friend, she's into Rumble right now," And Corki gave a disgruntled stare through his goggles. "What?"

"You don't sound too sure of your information here boy, either you don't believe that or you don't want to believe that, not many friends would wait an extra twenty minutes after breakfast for another."

"She's a good friend…" Teemo offered in response but Corki didn't change his expression. "I'm… going to go check on her…" And the little scout burst from his seat.

"That a boy," Corki approvingly nodded his head when Teemo was long gone.

"Tris?" Teemo asked in front of her door and politely knocked. He received no response, and knocked a tad harder. "Tristana are you in there?"

"Teemo?" A stopped up voice came back.

"Tris are you oka—" Teemo stopped short when Tristana opened the door an revealed her very puffy, almost purple looking face. "Okay then…" Teemo's eyes were far wider than normal at the sight of her.

"Yeah, sexy I know…" Tristana grumbled with her strained voice.

"Well it does have a certain… Appeal to it," Teemo smiled at her and she warmly smiled back, though she still looked pained. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Rumble got me some Heaven's Marigolds and…"

"Wait wait, wait, you told him you're allergic to them correct?" Teemo cut her off.

"… I thought so… But I might have forgotten to mention it…" She sighed.

"Hang on, I've got an herbal brewing just for that," Teemo set his pack down and began digging around.

"Really?" Tristana stood impressed. "that's… Convenient?" She tried.

"Not really, I brewed it in case you ever needed it," And Teemo pulled a small vile out. "Here you go, it's only worked in tests, but I have high hopes for it," He smiled as she took it.

"Do I… Drink it?" She asked cautiously.

"No you feed it to that Poro you took one day before leaving the Howling Abyss," And Tristana looked at him perplexed by his joke. "Yes you drink it…" Teemo said deflated.

"I don't think humor is your thing" She laughed a little at his inexperience with comedy.

"But seriously, I did see when you took that Poro; they're dangerous you know,"

"I know… A few guys came by a week ago and picked him up… I had named him Megling…" Tristana reminisced about her lost pet. "But thank you for this,"

"Sure thing, if it works I'll make some more, but I'm going to the fields to watch now, see you later." And he calmly walked away from her door.

Alone in her room, Tristana took one last look at the concoction before slurping it down. It felt cool running down her throat but didn't feel any immediate reaction. Then, she felt dizzy, she lost her footing and fell stumbled backwards until she fell back onto her bed and out of consciousness.

One eye lazily opened, and then the other, Tristana moved her fingers, then her toes, everything seemed to be functioning fine and she sat up. "What the hell did Teemo do to me…?" She said and placed a hand on her head, then, the sound of her voice made her realize, she felt fine. Her throat felt good, her puffy cheeks were gone and it was as if nothing was wrong. Feeling rejuvenated, she grabbed her cannon, her pack full of ammo and eagerly ran out the door.

All the champions who could be actually trusted in public had gathered in their private cheering section of the stands. Tristana eyed the crowd until her eyes found Rumble sitting with Ziggs relatively close by and happily took a seat next to them.

"Hell of a turn out," Tristana commented to the two.

"Yeah," Rumble nodded. "It's a big Noxus and Demacia contest, so you know it's over something important."

"Garen has slain Draven." The voice echoed to the stands, several champions and a large portion of the crowd cheered at the news but nobody counted the Noxians out yet.

"Who's winning?" Tristana asked again.

"Well Noxus is winning in kills, Darius is getting a little fed, but Demacia has pushed further into their lanes." Rumble explained, the three watched for a time, Ziggs and his unintentional detonations being the only constant noise. Eventually the Demacians were defeated, though it was nothing more than a simple grudge match, it still hurt their pride. Many of the champions began filing out at a hastened pace, including Ziggs and Rumble. Tristana looked up to them to see what was going on.

"Singed said that if Noxus won, drinks were on him! Free drinks! Who could say no to that?" Rumble chanted and motioned for Tristana to follow him but she didn't move. "Tris?"

"Oh, you go ahead, I could never handle my drinks, especially if its Singed we're talking about, I think I'll just chill here."

"Come on Tris," Rumble grabbed her hand. "Let's live a little and get smashed!" And without another word from her, Rumble was dragging her along for the ride.


	4. Chapter 4

The institute only had a bar since Gargas had insisted they build one for his training routine, but it became so much more than that. Champions of all cities were all happily drinking; even a few Demacians were drinking away their sorrow. Tristana awkwardly followed Rumble through the crowd of champions, some were dancing, and others were fighting, depending on where one looked. Rumble sat he and Tristana down and quickly ordered two drinks for them.

"This is insane!" Tristana said with a small laugh to her friend.

"I know! Isn't it great!?" Rumble replied and their first mugs were set in front of them. "To Noxus! I guess," Rumble raised his glass.

"Hell yeah!" Tristana clinked hers to his and they quickly gulped down the mead.

Teemo quietly sat in the cafeteria, no one was there, they were busy being completely intoxicated and he liked the silence. He was aligning different darts to fit his needs; it was a tad boring at times, but necessary to keep his skills sharp. As he sat, he heard a familiar voice angrily cry out.

"Leave my hat alone Woman!" Veigar's voice echoed through the halls.

"Aw come on, let's trade hats, just for a little while?" Lulu's voice followed his.

"Leave before I call darkness from the sky onto your head!" Veigar snapped again, his voice closer and soon enough both entered the cafeteria. Teemo looked up to them but they didn't seem to notice him.

"Pix and I just want to see what it feels like," Lulu pleaded.

"You and that magical rat can shove it up a golem's ass."

"Oh come on, I'll do that thing you like!" Lulu tried and Veigar seemed to be at a loss for words. Without another word or care at all for that matter, Lulu removed her top and Teemo quickly turned away, ducking under the table to make sure they didn't see him. "Ta da!" Lulu proclaimed standing in her underwear for anyone watching to see.

"Lulu not here!" Veigar snapped at her and she quickly put her top back on. "Here, you can have my hat, just keep your clothes on in public!" Teemo was moving to leave when he kicked over a stool and cringed as he realized his position was lost to him. "Teemo!" Veigar angrily called. "Spying on me eh?"

"No, I just… I was in here and I…"

"Did you see Lulu's display? Answer carefully, your life depends on it…" Veigar accused and Teemo quickly shook his head. "good,"

"What are you doing here Mr. Teemo?" Lulu asked. "Tristana is drinking the funny water back at the bar, shouldn't you be there too?"

"She's what?" Teemo looked around confused by her statement.

"Your friend Tristana is currently indulging the alcoholic in her," Veigar stated. "I advise you join her before she makes a horrible mistake with someone else."

"Uh… I'm going to go check on her," So calmly, Teemo walked past them and headed for the bar scene.

"Good, come Lulu you can undress yourself as much as you want when you return to your room!" Veigar instructed and led her away.

Teemo hurried through the hallways until he came across the sounds of a drunken Sona still playing beautifully, somehow... He followed the music and was eventually led to the bar; it was anything but a pretty sight. Champions lay on top of each other; Gargas still stood, but most were either passed out or drunkenly stumbling around, anything but graceful. "Tristana!" Teemo called into the crowd, but wasn't sure what he was expecting in response. He called out for her several more times, only to be met with more drunken laughter.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard…" Tristana slurred at Rumble.

"No no, it's true, I saw the guy knock out a man with his ass!" Rumble countered and they both shared a laugh as mead spilled from their glasses and onto the table. Teemo came about the laughing pair with much concern though he would prefer to not spoil their fun.

"Teemo!" Tristana called to him, still drunk off her ass. "Come here you… Sexy devil,"

"Tris, this is a bad idea," Teemo lectured her.

"Hey fuck that!" Tristana said and tried to stand only to collapse onto Teemo. "And you know what… Fuck you Teemo,"

"You're so drunk…" Teemo said more to himself.

"No, no seriously, fuck you, I mean, I'd fuck you," Teemo supported her over his shoulder while she continued to drunkenly rant. "You're so goddamned hot, and… and I just think you're so awesome, would you fuck you? Because, I'd fuck you."

"Tristana we're going home, this instant." Teemo ordered and began hauling her away.

"Ok… Lemme just say bye to Rumble." Tristana said and made a half effort to stand without Teemo's support. "Rumble! Rumble I'm leaving!" She shouted louder than she needed to, but Rumble was already passed out, so her words didn't exactly get through. Tristana lost her footing again, and Teemo caught her. "Where did YOU come from!? You were like, not there, but now you are there…"

"Let's get you home…" Teemo said one last time and left the bar for good.

Teemo opened her door and hauled her into the dorm. She herself was a very light Yordle, but her armor made carrying her a dauntless task. He laid her out on her bed, and she cheerily giggled at him. "Teemo, Teemo, hey, hey Teemo." Tristana pestered him.

"Yes Tristana?" He asked in a very tired voice.

"I love you!" She called.

"No you don't, you're drunk,"

"Oh come on, I can prove it," she said and unhooked her breast plate.

"Sleeping with me won't prove you love me, it'll just prove you're even drunker than I thought." Teemo lecture again and headed for the door. "I'm locking your door and I'll check up on you in the morning, alright?"

"But Teemo" Tristana called one more time. Her voice sounded less drunk than her previous bouts. "I can't sleep in my armor."

"So take it off," Teemo offered, still very tired.

"I forgot how…" She admitted.

"I literally just saw you take off your breast plate, you'll be fine."

"Please stay here with me, I want you here" Tristana begged and Teemo stopped. It would've been so easy, Teemo thought. Just to have everything he had been wanting since he and Tristana started talking, just to give in and be with her and deal with the consequences later. But it wouldn't be real, she would probably never speak to him again for taking advantage of her and he should know better than to think she'd love him for this. So with all the will power he could muster, he pulled her door open and left without another word.

"Attention Champions; due to the overwhelming number of health conditions in the institute, there will be no matches today." The feminine voice woke Tristana. Her eyes shot open wide and she sat up in her little bed. Her head felt like there was a nail slowly being drilled into it, her body ached all over and she ultimately decided to lie back down. She wasn't comfortable, her armor still strapped on except her breast plate was half way off, while she lay there but at the same time she had no strength to get back up.

"What the fuck happened last night…" She said to herself. She tried to recount the events after Rumble offered her that first drink, but her memory failed her, something about… ass fighters… Her thoughts were interrupted by a small knock at her door and she made an attempt to get up, but found her body unable. "Ugh… It's open!" She called still suffering from her headache.

"Tris?" Teemo asked as he stuck his head in the door. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell…" She responded without looking at him. "How come you're not dying from a hangover?"

"Oh, I don't drink, anyway I brought you an elixir that should make you feel better, you still have that charity event tonight you know, can't feel like shit."

"Don't remind me… I have no idea how I got home…" She mused to herself.

"Don't underestimate drunken Tristana, she's a very clever girl, anyway I'll leave this here," He placed the vile on her night stand. "I have an early match today." And Teemo was gone once again.

"But… there are no matches today…" Tristana said, but he was already gone. "One day I'll figure that guy out" She grumbled and reached for the vile he had left for her. It was in the same container as the stuff for her allergic reaction with a tag that said "Shower after consumption." So with a shrug she downed the bottle and headed for her shower.

By the time she had stepped out, her illnesses and pains seemed to have vanished just as before, whoever taught Teemo herbal alchemy, he was a genius. With her armor dented and rusted, she slid on her Rocket Girl flight suit, though saw no reason to spike and dye her hair considering she wouldn't be in the field today.

When she entered the mess hall, the pained groans of the champions filled the air. The only ones who couldn't complain were the undead, the children and Gragas, because, well, he was Gragas. Tristana made her way to the Bandle table; it was populated with the usual rabble, excluding Teemo who had gone… Somewhere. She took a seat next to a very depressed looking Corki and Ziggs who for once wasn't wearing his ridiculously wide smile. "Rough night?" She asked and received a unison grown from all of them.

"What the hell did you do? You were drunker than me and you still look fine." Rumble questioned with an ice pack to his forehead. "Can't hold your alcohol my ass…"

"I'm actually surprised I found my way home, it's pretty impressive…" Tristana shrugged and that caused Amumu to perk up and look her way. Still crying, for whatever reason he turned to her.

"But… I saw Mr. Teemo carry you to your room last night?"

"What?" The little mummy now had her full attention and shivered a bit at her gaze.

"Yeah… You were telling him how much you love him, but he just kept saying you were drunk, I thought I should help, but I'd just mess everything up like I always do." And he put his head down in sadness once again.

"Oh shit you two didn't have drunken sex or anything right?" Rumble asked were with worrisome eyes.

"I… I don't think so…" This was all new to Tristana. "I saw Teemo this morning, but he said I got home by myself…"

"That son of a bitch… If he took advantage of you I'll blow his brains out!" Rumble declared, standing up proudly. "Ow… Ow…" And he sat back down after remembering how badly his head hurt.

"I'm going to find him; you stay here and try to eat something." Tristana ordered and left the mess hall. Finding Teemo was difficult on game maps that were half the size of the institute, with all its dark hallways and long corridors, finding Teemo would be the most tedious task in all of Runeterra. However she didn't have anything else planned for the day, so she searched. Up and down different rooms and strange places, she was surprised to still find rooms that perplexed her as to their purpose. She checked the training courses, she checked the alchemy labs, she even checked Kog'maw's cage with no success. "Teemo where the hell are you!" She cried out in sheer disappointment, with still very little success. Defeated, she returned to her room and lied on her bed. "I think I need less complicated friends…"

"Tris?" Teemo's voice came from behind her door.

"Teemo!" She popped off her bed and flung the door open, though she wasn't sure if she was going to kill him or hug him. "Where have you been?"

"I told you I had a match," He offered.

"I was awake when the lady said there was 'no matches' today, can you please stop lying and just tell me where you were? I was just worried about you."

"Oh… I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you, I've been busy, the institute needed some help putting Nocturne away and I was one of the only champions fit for duty."

"Are you okay? Nocturne isn't the easiest guy to put down."

"Yeah, did you need anything else? I think I'll go to my room now…" And he turned to walk away but Tristana stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"I need a straight answer Teemo, did we… Did anything happen between us last night?"

"Not us, no, but you do become very flirtatious when you're drunk so be careful next time."

"Yeah… Amumu told me about that… Sorry if I said anything to offend you."

"Not at all, you were very complimentary actually,"

"How are you so okay with this?" Tristana asked with a slight change in tone, Teemo gave back a confused expression. "After the allergic reaction and hang over, you never seem to feel anything, you just show up, patch me up and leave, what do you want from me?"

"You've already given me friendship, that's about all I could ever ask from you."

"But friends hang out, and talk about stuff, you're like my babysitter, every time I do something stupid, you're there, but when I just want a friend to talk to you never show up."

"Oh… I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry! Just tell me why, why you do this… thing where you act like you don't have any feelings, I know you do Teemo just express them a little more." Teemo could see she was getting angry, but didn't know what to do, he wasn't good at talking.

"I… Uh, I really have to go, I think… I'm needed back in Bandle."

"Teemo, why can't you just talk to me?" Her anger had ceased and her voice was more apathetic, but it didn't change that Teemo couldn't let her know.

"I'm sorry Tris, you know you're my best friend, but there are some things I can't talk about, my feelings among them… I don't have to leave, but I want to go." And with that Teemo turned around and left Tristana alone in front of her door. She wanted to scream at him, to demand what was so important that he had to excommunicate himself from everyone, but she also wanted to hug him, to hold him close and say that it's fine if he can't tell her everything, she just wanted to be there for him. While sorting her thoughts, she realized that Teemo was long gone, and she had a charity event to get ready for.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun had been down for the past hour or so, Tristana looked at herself in the mirror, it was a nice dress and it didn't look terrible on her. She had no idea where Lulu got it and part of her didn't want to know. It wasn't long and eloquent, humans called it a cocktail dress, she wasn't sure what a cocktail was either, but fashion in general made her head spin so she tried not to think about it. It was black, simple, it suited her.

"Knock Knock," Rumble's voice came from behind her door and she eagerly opened it. He was wearing a small little Tux and cheeky grin, he was very dashing as he was. "Looking fine Tris," He smiled at her.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself,"

"Well then shall we?" He asked and offered her his arm.

"We shall." And happily took it as they began their trek to where the event was being held. They got fairly far in the silence until it was too much for Rumble.

"So did you find Teemo?" But Tristana didn't answer and just looked disheartened. "Tris?"

"Yeah… Yeah I found him," She nodded.

"What did he say?"

"I just don't get him Rumble; he's the most infuriating Yordle I've ever met."

"I've been saying he's bad for you, he's not right in the head you know?"

"He's not that bad, he's just so… Different from any Yordle I've met before, there's so much he won't tell anyone, I don't even really know who he is, just that he cares for me."

"Well I don't know if you noticed but there aren't many Yordles like me," Rumble attempted to change the subject from his rival.

"That's also true" Tristana laughed a little, "Nobody defends Bandle City pride like you Rumble."

"Damn right, those humans got nothing on the two foot five master race." Tristana didn't agree with his opinion on humans, but it wasn't a topic she was going to get into, he'd never change his opinion.

The charity event received much more attention than anyone thought it would, champions from Ionia to Piltover filled the room. The room was illuminated with the brightest of lights hanging from a chandelier, soft music could be heard throughout the entire room and waiters scrambled from every table to keep everyone happy. Ashe and Trydnamere could be seen negotiating with Jarvan IV and Shyvana over benefits of alliance, Vi entertained others with tales on her life of crime and Zac cheerily sat, trying to not get himself all over the nice carpet. It was a night alive with so many interactions, it was closer to a party than a charity service. Tristana and Rumble stared out at the event and found the seats specifically title for them.

"Wow this is fancy…" Rumble mused and Tristana just nodded her head.

"The Megling Commando," A voice said behind Tristana and she turned to see Garen standing proud and out of his armor, she felt an odd mixture of intimidation and awe, she had to admit, he looked good in a suit. "It's good to see some of Bandle city's finest attending,"

"Thanks your… Uh… How do I address you?" Tristana asked unsure of the situation.

"Garen will do fine, what will you be donating for the relief effort?"

"Oh… Uh…" Tristana spent so much time building up to the event, she had completely forgotten its purpose. "What do you accept? I don't have much gold…"

"Actually we're selling old Champion gear to the public to raise money, though donations are acceptable, it's much more valuable to put up old equipment." Garen explained.

"Oh… So… like one of my old cannons?" She offered.

"That'll do, actually even some unused ammo would do fine, everything helps."

"That's so awesome" Tristana smiled at him, "What about you, Rumble? You could donate some spare parts!" She chimed at the idea.

"What!? Donate Yordle technology to some humans? Not a chance," Rumble firmly stated.

"But… Isn't that the whole point of charity?" Tristana rebutted.

"They can't have my money but there isn't a chance in hell that I'm letting a human anywhere near my technology." It was clear Rumble wouldn't back down, so Tris just turned back to Garen and mouthed a silent 'sorry'.

"I…" Garen stood a tad confused as to why Rumble would show up if he didn't have any sympathy for humans. "Alright, let me know if you change your mind."

"Tell Katarina I said hi for me." Rumble added when Garen's back was turned.

"I beg your pardon?" The might of Demacia slowly turned around and Tristana looked over to Rumble with sheer terror.

"Before you sleep with her, just let her know her good friend Rumble says hi."

"I see you read the fan articles," Garen said calmly. "Sir Rumble, please note that I have no relation to that Noxus assassin, she is a capable fighter nothing more, is that clear?"

"Crystal." Rumble adjusted himself in his seat and sipped the wine that had recently been delivered to the table. "She's probably more into guys who don't compensate with giant swords."

"Rumble!" Tristana snapped at him, at this point steam could be seen emitting off Garen's head. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Do you have a problem, Sir Rumble?" Garen turned to face him and Rumble hopped onto the table, still only at chest height of the soldier.

"Yeah, actually I do" Rumble looked very defiant, but it didn't stop his pint size from making the scene a little comical. "They're about seven feet tall and they're all thieves of technology!"

"All of Demacia's technology was obtained through our allies and fair trade, nothing we have is stolen."

"Why don't you invent something for yourselves huh? You'd all be so far behind if it wasn't for Yordles, and yet, for some reason you're the ones running the show in Runeterra!"

"Rumble please…" Tristana begged her friend to lower cease this action, but her words fell on deaf ears.

"If you do not settle down, I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave." Garen stated, clearly struggling to keep his composure.

"Or what? You gonna toss me out? Yeah, bully your way around the world, just like every other human, don't know what your problem with Noxus is, you're both bullies, Noxus just doesn't make an effort to hide behind a false sense of nobility."

"How dare you-" Garen's rage just about boiled over when Jarvan IV stepped into the scene, with a very displeased look on his face.

The once beautiful night sky now swirled with dark clouds, Tristana stared up at where the stars had once been wondering if the night could've turned out any differently. Of course Rumble would find some way to take offense that humans 'think' they need charity, of course he'd make a scene and of course, she'd be kicked out with him. Her butt was sore from sitting for, by her count, was an hour and a half and she was convinced her dress was shrinking. At least she was able to donate some of her Riot gear before Shyvana escorted her to the exit. Rumble had stormed off several minutes ago, enraged that the 'plight of Bandle City was not heard' and she now sat by herself, staring at the sky.

A shooting star raced through the night and she instantly perked up at the sight of it. "What to wish for…" She mused out loud. "Well, I'm a Megling Commando, so check that off the list, I'm a champion in the League of Legends, check, I have friends… The most complicated friends in all the land, so I think I'll wish for…"

Teemo stared at the map he was currently working on, the details were finely drawn, routes were clear, by every mean it was a finely created map. Reviewing his work one last time, Teemo crumpled the paper up and threw it away, along with a pile of other crumpled pieces of paper. "Not good enough," He told himself and laid down a fresh piece of paper.

As he sat in the darkness of his room, only lit by a single candle, a furious knocking came from behind him. For fear that the door would shatter beneath such knocking, Teemo raced to the door and flung it open. Standing there was the tormented Yordle who always seemed to make Teemo's life hell, Veigar.

"Pathetic Mortal" Veigar's high pitched voice screeched at Teemo. "I require your aid," silence followed the statement, Teemo didn't exactly believe him, but Veigar showed no signs of plotting something evil. His body was unmoving and it didn't have the excitement in it when he had an evil trick up his sleeve, still, Teemo couldn't be too careful around this Yordle.

"With what?" Was all Teemo offered as a response.

"With" Veigar raised his hands for dramatic flair, but let out a breath and let his arms fall back to his sides. "I don't know what to do," He said much calmer than Teemo had ever heard him before.

"This must be incredibly serious if you're coming to me,"

"Don't poke fun at me mortal, I could still annihilate you with a snap of my fingers. It is that… Insufferable Lulu…" Veigar went on. "She will not leave me!"

"She doesn't appear to be bothering you right now," Teemo remarked at the sorceress' absence.

"Not physically, mentally!" This caught Teemo off guard. "Whenever she's around me I can't stand her! But when she's away I can't stand being without her and I hate this feeling! You must help me get rid of it!"

"Uh… Veigar what you're feeling is a result of affection, I don't have any herbal remedies for that."

"No, but you repress this feeling!" Veigar accused, once again taking Teemo off his guard. "Oh yes, it's true. I see you every day, hiding behind your false smile, aching for comfort from that hideous girl, I see it all Teemo, but you manage to repress this feeling while it burns inside me!" Veigar grabbed hold of Teemo's red fur collar. "Tell me how to be rid of it!"

"Ah! Hey!" Teemo struggled in Veigar's grip a bit.

"Tell me now!"

"You don't!" Teemo shouted and Veigar quickly dropped him to the floor.

"What?" Veigar shook his head and Teemo picked himself off the floor.

"The feelings, the wanting, the… Desire to be loved by her; it doesn't go away. Not when she's special enough, not when you've been alone for so long, I can't get rid of it, best I can do is repress it, and that leaves me wanting even more than yesterday." Teemo stopped for a moment but Veigar was silent. "You have something I don't Veigar, that twinkle in Lulu's eyes when she sees you, that smile that she only wears when she's next to you, you have a shot with her. I have no idea why you, but you make her happy and she can make you happy if you let her. I can't make Tristana happy, and I know that, so if you really want to repress this feeling, if you really want to rot in your misery for all your life, keep doing what you're doing, but you don't have to be." Veigar and Teemo lay silent for a time; Teemo was slightly huffing, not taking in much air after his speech. Veigar's eyes were squinted, still glowing a brilliant yellow, but it was clear he was giving Teemo's words thought.

"You are a sad little Yordle, aren't you?" For the third time that day, Veigar had said something Teemo simply wasn't expecting. "Who are you to declare your unworthiness to a woman? You say you can't make her happy but you do not know that, you are just a coward! Hiding away from something you are unsure of! I came here seeking your advice, but it is you who require my words!"

"Veigar, no, my personal life is for me to handle."

"Pathetic!" Veigar declared. "The only thing stopping you from having Tristana is your own incompetence! To declare anything else would be to give yourself too much credit, now find your woman, for I must find mine." And with that, Veigar walked away, his confidence made him seem twice the size of the average Yordle.

Though the star was longed past, Tristana looked cheerily towards the sky as she walked home. The stars were like tiny explosions, she pretended to hear each go boom one after the other as she walked in the silence. Then, footsteps, quickly paced footsteps, almost running but not there yet and they were heading in her direction from the Institute. She looked through the darkness, but couldn't really make out a figure, until someone went zooming past her. "Hey!" She cried out and the footsteps halted.

"Tristana?" she still couldn't really make him out but she knew his voice anywhere.

"Hey Teemo…" Tristana grumbled, she still wasn't sure if she hated or loved him yet, but she wasn't going to give him any hints to that. Teemo lit up a lantern and set in on the ground between them.

"What are you doing out here? The charity event goes until midnight, it's barely ten!"

"Yeah, Rumble wanted to leave early." She mused, no need to make Teemo think less of Rumble.

"Where is Rumble?"

"He uh… He went home, he wasn't feeling well. Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you before, I want to unravel the mystery that is Teemo so badly, I just forget sometimes you're a Yordle too." She laughed a little.

"I've given you one hell of a mystery to solve, I'm sorry too Trist, for… For everything I guess." But once again, that just make Tristana more confused. "I'm sorry I'm never around, and I'm sorry I don't talk about my feelings, and I'm sorry-"

"Teemo," Tristana cut him off. "You're fine, you'll always be my best friend, nothing will change that."

"But I want to change that!" Teemo blurted out. "Not… Like, no, I want to stay friends, best friends, but I… I" His words failed him, and everything seemed heated, despite the fact he still didn't have a shirt on.

"Smooth," Tristana laughed a little and Teemo gave a nervous chuckle back. "Why don't you take a deep breath, and try again big guy?" And Teemo did as she suggested. He inhaled and did his best to remain calm.

"I know I suck at talking about my feelings, but I need to try, I owe you that much. In short… You're my world outside the army." Tristana didn't seem to follow his words and wore a confused expression. "I… I never really liked people, so solo missions were a great fit and I love them, but every time I'm by myself out there, I feel just a little more at home out there and little more foreign here. When I go off on missions, or when I scout ahead, I'm a different person. You're the only person I want to come back to, you're just… you're the only thing I think is worth fighting for, but I know, I never want anything to happen to you, I never want to see you in anything but a smile, and if I don't have you as my friend, then I'm just another mindless soldier. Given, a very talented soldier, but mindless nonetheless."

To be honest, it was the most romantic, or close to romantic thing she'd ever heard him say, but Tristana couldn't find her words. Her eyes examined every part of his body, searching for a clue if this was genuine or not. "I… This isn't the right place to finish this discussion,"

"We can't exactly go to your room," Teemo pointed out.

"Fine, then we'll go to your room," She shrugged. Teemo felt the need to object again, but brushed it off when Tristana began walking.

The two made their way into Teemo's room in silence and Teemo was about ready to jump off a bridge. Her silence was all he needed to know this was a bad idea, that he should've kept his mouth shut, he should've just been satisfied with her friendship. 'Why do I screw everything up…' he dismally thought. They arrived at his door, he pushed the door open with a creak and they both entered. His one candle had melted away, and Teemo lit a few more, he figured not everyone like the dark as much as he. Tristana had her back to him, she looked so beautiful in her dress, but Teemo could feel nothing but regret as he took a seat on his bed behind her.

"Tris?" He asked her but she just didn't move. "Please say something, if you hate me, I can deal with it, but if you don't say anything I just… Don't know what to feel. I know Rumble and you are… Close, and I totally get it if you…"

"Stop," Tristana silenced him and turned around. "First of all, there's nothing romantic between Rumble and me, no matter what he likes to think, I just don't understand why you didn't say anything before, I thought you told me everything or at least… Everything that bothers you… It's what friends do."

"A scout has to be prepared for the worst, and scaring you away is probably the worst outcome I could've thought of, so I didn't know if the risk was worth the outcome… Now I wish I'd kept my mouth shut now…"

"I'm not an animal Teemo, you're not going to 'scare me off'" And Tristana took a seat beside him. "I just… It's a lot of pressure to be someone's entire reason for fighting, what do you want from me? A relationship?"

"I don't want anything from you." Teemo quickly assured. "A relationship is a terrible idea, especially in the league; if the fans don't ruin our time spent together you can bet the League's guidelines will, but… Maybe when we're done here… We could give it a shot?"

"Do people quit the league or is there an age limit? How old is Zilean?" Tristana mused and Teemo chuckled a little.

"Too fucking old" he smiled.

"but back to what you said… I don't know, I can't really speak for my future self, but I think…" Tristana placed her hand over Teemo's gloved one. "Maybe, we could try. One day. That's a big maybe; I need to think about it."

"I'll wait as long as you need me to." He removed his glove, exposing his furry little hand, and they intertwined their fingers, Teemo couldn't remember the last time he felt another's touch. Tristana gave a small giggle as her lips formed into a smile. "What?"

"I was just… It's funny, I just wish upon a star, wishing for a future or what I would do with myself if I couldn't shoot things anymore, and then you run past me and… Well now I'm here." Tristana gazed at his door for a moment, and Teemo felt his shoulders drop at her eventual departure. "Aw, sad to see me go?"

"What? No, not at all," He teased her. "I was just worried you were going to steal my door."

"It is an incredibly sexy door…" She stared at the wall with her thoughts buzzing for a short while but eventually turned back to face him only; Teemo's face was now painted red under his fur. "I was only kidding, that isn't exactly the wood I would go for…" She reassured him but Teemo was unmoving. A drop of sweat slid off his face as Tristana tried to find the problem. "Oh my god," She said in slight realization.

"Don't say it," Teemo said and Tristana grew a coy grin. "Tristana I swear, if you say what I think you are, I'll…"

"Hey Teemo," She seductively whispered.

"Tristana I swear-!"

"Is that a rocket in your pocket?" And Teemo hid his face out of shame.

"I'm sorry, I've never felt the touch of a beautiful Yordle and I… guess I got excited…" Teemo tried to defend himself.

"Well, let me just… Take care of it for you, huh?" She slid off the bed and onto her knees in front of him. Teemo's mind was saying no, but all he wanted was to say yes. His diction was lost to him as Tristana spread his legs open and… "Psyche!" Tristana called and cheap shot Teemo where it hurt the most.

"Gah! Tristana!" Teemo wailed.

"Shame on you for thinking I was that easy," Tristana dusted her hands off with a playful grin.

"I'm so confused…" Teemo said through his agony. "Where do we stand?" He said and was able to get onto his feet, though his hands still rested on his knees. Tristana supported him up and kissed him on the cheek, it was quick, it was sweet and it left Teemo feeling nothing but the soothing chill where her lips had once been.

"I don't love you, but think I could, maybe, one day. So, let me think about it, I've only had like three serious relationships…" Tristana admitted.

"And you say this by hitting me in groin?" Teemo offered with a playful smile. "You're a crazy Yordle,"

"Did you want sane? I think you're barking up the wrong tree if you wanted sanity in a relationship," She teased back.

"No, crazy is just perfect." Tristana laid him back onto his bed and checked to make sure she didn't forget anything before heading for the door.

"Hold onto that rocket, Teemo," She said with the coy smile Teemo had already grown fond of. "I might get my hands on it one day. Maybe" And with that, she left his room and Teemo, in slightly more physical pain than when she came to him, but his mind much calmer.


	6. Chapter 6

"An enemy has been slain." Tristana heard the woman's voice ring through the Fields of Justice and she grew a small grin. This was possibly the most important battle she'd been in all month, and though it was considered small time by bigger cities, she never felt a stronger determination to win. Noxus had recently begun marching towards Bandle City with touches at the ready. Without any warning or time to defend its borders, Bandle city had lost almost half its crop land and they Noxians didn't stop there. This of course, was a direct violation of the League protocols, but Noxus wouldn't just leave. Today, all of Bandle city fought to reclaim their land and Noxus fought to keep their foot hold in the city state. Tristana was assigned bottom lane with Lulu happily buffering her. Teemo and Rumble were up at top and Veigar stood strong in the middle lane. It was difficult for her to pinpoint who exactly was in her lane, Noxians would come in and out as they please, sometimes Sion would make an appearance, other times it was Draven, and Swain dropped in from mid once or twice so far. Yordles were given purple nexus, and Noxians the blue.

At the moment, all that she was focused on was the outer turret that was beginning to crumble under her cannon fire. "You're team has destroyed a turret." The woman's voice called out when the base gave in.

"Yay! Go Trisy!" Lulu vividly clapped her hands together.

"Come on, we have to recall before Draven makes another appearance." Tristana ordered her and Lulu cheerily obeyed as they headed back to their turret.

"An ally has been slain." The woman's voice echoed again. Tristana looked up to the score board and saw Teemo had been taken down by Darius. She said a few motivational words to him, in her head and activated her recall.

"Teemo what the hell?" Rumble grumbled as he pounded another minion into the ground. "This is your chance to show off Bandle City pride and you go and die?"

"Rumble… You kinda retreated when Darius grabbed me… I'm not too useful in close combat and need you and that mechanized junkyard to help me." Teemo reminded him and kept shooting minions. Rumble has yet to acknowledge Teemo as anything more than a nuisance but Teemo has yet to acknowledge that Tristana said there was nothing romantic between them, so he thought of it as even.

They pushed towards the turret with ease, but Teemo didn't like how easy the task was. "Hey pip squeaks." Draven's voice came from behind them. "You're in the league of Draven now!" Teemo turned to see Cassiopeia behind Draven, both looked eager for their blood.

"Rumble," Teemo called up to him. "We can get out of this, but we have to work together."

"Watch and learn how a true Yordle handles humans." Rumble answered and shifted his titan into charging position. With a massive stomp, the mechanized Yordle charged at the two, and caught both a little off guard. "Bandle city!" Rumble called and slammed Draven into the air and coated Cassiopeia in flames. With their balance off, Rumble activated his shield and continued his path back to the purple turrets, leaving Teemo at the blue turret.

"Well… Crap…" Teemo said to himself. Draven and Cassiopeia recovered and Draven ran back to catch Rumble but Cassiopeia hungrily eyed Teemo. He turned around and saw his minion numbers dwindling, the turret would target him soon, so he turned and ran past towards the turret and ran for the jungle. Cassiopeia gave chase, but a turret beam snagged Teemo on his way out and, the game still being young and the beam cost him half his health. The jungle was familiar territory and Teemo felt confident running through the trees and finding his path back to the purple turret. As he ran, Sion stepped in his path, axe ready and his haunting red eyes trained on Teemo. With a powerful swing, Sion brought his axe crashing to the ground a little too early to hit Teemo. Seeing an opportunity, Teemo jumped onto Sion's arm and ran up his body, jumping off at the shoulder, and firing off a poison dart as a parting gift.

Tristana arrived back at the shop with a blue light surrounding her, with her health bar incredibly low. Swain arrived behind her and Lulu, Lulu was able to buff her enough to get out, but paid the price with her own life.

"You're team has destroyed a turret." The woman's voice came and Tristana nodded in relief that someone was doing well. Rumble appeared next and headed for the shop.

"Hey Tris," Rumble called to her. "Heading back out?"

"There's still a match to win, I won't let Bandle City down." She assured him and started off down the steps.

"How about a kiss for luck?" He called one last time. Tristana turned around with a sarcastic grin and blew him a kiss. Teemo appeared in a white light next, exhausted and pained. "Teemo!" Tristana quickly ran to his side and Rumble felt a pang of jealousy at the display. "What the hell?" As life was returned to him.

"I just…" Teemo struggled to speak, but when the rejuvenation finished he stood up tall, for a Yordle. "Had a bad escape attempt." Lulu entered life once again and Veigar recalled behind them.

"Why aren't they pushing turrets?" Tristana asked. All the Yordles were back at their Nexus, but it seemed all the Noxians had retreated as well.

"They are probably killing that infernal dragon." Veigar pointed out. "We are losing this battle, I believe it is time for a change."

"Losing? We have two of their turrets down," Tristana countered.

"Correct, but they are communicating and working as a team far better than we are. It is only a matter of time now." Veigar explained and turned to Teemo. "Any bright ideas hero?"

"Well I need a new top lane, Teemo's dying all over the place." Rumble cut in.

"You left me to die, twice." Teem reminded him. "I've died once," And Rumble withdrew his remark. Teemo pulled one of his maps out to gain a view of the battle field. "Okay, they're not exactly farming very well, so they're going to get stronger by killing us and killing creeps in the jungles. So we're going to stick together, do what Yordles do best, and help each other out. Lulu, I want pix on Tristana, transmogulate anyone you see using an ability, and enlarge Rumble whenever you see an opportunity to. Veigar, we're going to need your Event Horizon to prevent them from escaping or taking us by surprise, Tristana will be our power house, line up shots for her and keep her alive. Rumble you'll be our tank, make sure you're building your items, Giant's Belt is a good place to start. I'll be following you guys from the jungle, keeping an eye and placing mushroom in key ambush location. Any question?"

"Yes, if I get the chance to devour a pathetic opponent, may I?" Veigar raised his armored hand.

"Go for it dude, I don't care if you kill steal, as long as they're dead." Tristana reassured him.

"Why are we listening to Teemo?" Rumble cut in.

"Because I'm the highest ranked officer here and had the most experience in League." Teemo quickly answered and that satisfied the group. "Let's do this Yordles, push mid first, the Noxians have no doubt been preparing for us, so be careful."

The Yordles marched onward, all except Teemo and Tristana, as they watched their teammates go. "We can win this." Teemo said to her.

"I know we can, and if this wasn't on display for the entire world, I'd think you deserved a reward for such a plan." She said in a kittenish voice and charged after the others.

"I'll hold you to that!" He called after her before heading into the jungle.

The Yordle band had made it to what once was the middle turret, though Veigar had already taken it down. The highest level on the Yordle team currently was a five, and was held by Veigar, with the highest on the Noxian team was seven, one on one, any of them could die without much of a fight. As they approached the inner turret, Swain stood with his cane calmly at his side. He appeared very stoic, but it didn't stop Tristana from launching a cannon ball straight at him. A quick side step and the cannon ball continued to fly past him. "Die." Swain ordered and transformed into his hideous raven half breed. Without any warning, Draven, Darius and Sion surrounded the Yordle team and were closing in fast. Veigar threw up an Event Horizon and stopped them but only for a brief moment.

"Lulu," Tristana whispered.

"I'm on it!" Lulu cheered. Darius through his axe and dragged Rumble close to him, only to find that Lulu had increased his size, exponentially so. Veigar called down a Dark Matter blast onto Draven, who quickly avoided it, but Tristana had Rocket Jumped to where he would be and laid down suppressive fire. Swain's form didn't even get a chance to be useful as Lulu transformed him into an adorable duckling, which Rumble quickly stepped on in his new, giant form. Sion made a run for it, only to be slowed, poisoned and eventually taken down by Teemo. Victoriously, the Yordles pushed for the turret, taking down the inner turret but retreating when Cassiopeia stood guard at the gates to their base.

After a pain stacking two and a half hours, Tristana lined up her final shot at the blue Nexus and fired away. Blue energy swirled around the area before the crystal exploded into an array of glittering gems and dust. She'd won games before, but none this long, and none this rewarding. She found herself next to Teemo as he basked in the delight of winning. He turned to her and she met his eyes, it was a magical moment, just one they couldn't really share together, not in front of thousands of watching eyes. So Teemo offered her his hand, and she approvingly shook it. "If this was under any other circumstance, I'd leap at the chance to kiss you." Teemo joked.

"I know you would big guy." Tristana laughed a little to herself. "But uh, I'd kinda feel like we were stealing someone's thunder." And she pointed to Lulu, who had Veigar pinned to the ground in a passionate lip lock.

"Good for them," Teemo nodded with a chuckle. "Let's get out of here… Given them some privacy"

The next hours of the day were spent in interviewing sessions, Tristana was relieved there was only a few question on her personal relationships, which Rumble would occasionally answer for her with a conjecture. Teemo did most of the speaking; his answers all very short and to the point, Tristana could tell he wanted to get off of the podium as quickly as possible. After a treaty was signed for the continued protection of Bandle City, the Yordles made their way for home, not their dorms, but a long overdue rest to Bandle City.


	7. Chapter 7

Tristana waited at the front gate of the Institute, her bags packed and ready, and waited for Teemo. It was nice to bask in the calm of the day after such a long morning, the simple things seemed so much more significant outside the fields of justice. Birds, for instance, there's nothing to fill the sounds out on the field, all there is to listen to is gun fire and clashing swords, nothing to fill the void of silence. She decided she liked birds right there, maybe she'd get a bird at some point. "I wonder if Teemo likes birds…" She mused to herself.

"I don't know about him, but I love birds." Rumble's voice came from the top of the stairs. She turned to him and wore a smile for his benefit more than out of feeling. "So where you going in Bandle?"

"Back home, there's a little farm out west of the city where my parents still are, how about yourself?"

"Aw, lucky you with a family and all, I'm going back to my little shop, good parts there, might tinker a bit. Come by some time and we'll hang out."

"Sounds good," She nodded absent mindedly.

"Pleeeeaaaasseeee!" Lulu's voice came as she and Veigar came to the stairs with various magical containers.

"No Lulu, my work is important if I ever hope to rule the world and I cannot have you or that infernal fairy messing with my work." Veigar sharply answered.

"Pix and I can be real quiet, and we can keep you company when you're brilliant mind goes caput."

"My brilliance never goes caput!" He quickly defended himself in his high pitched voice.

"Aw, you two are adorable." Tristana commented from the sideline.

"Silence Commando!" Veigar ordered. "Lulu, you may come to my lab, however if anything. If one thing is broken, I shall reap eternal suffering upon you!"

"Yay!" And Lulu hugged Veigar tighter than he would've liked. "I'll be super good."

"Hey did any of you see Teemo coming down the hall?" Tristana spoke up.

"He's probably not taking any time off, remember when we had a month off and he stayed here? Who the hell does-" Rumble began but stopped when the Yordle in question stepped forward.

"Hey guys," Teemo said walking down the stairs with a large duffle bag over his shoulder.

"I stand corrected," Rumble admitted. "What's in there? More military statistics and maps?"

"No, not entirely, I packed some clothes, but I've never been on vacation, not sure what I'll do."

"Enough of this senseless chatter!" Veigar proclaimed. "Come Lulu, it is a long distance to my laboratory, and I will not miss the train to Bandle."

Though he only addressed Lulu, the rest of the team thought missing the train wasn't the best way to start their vacation and followed after the tiny master of evil. They all approached the stationary train, it appeared to be waiting for them, for, as soon as they stepped on the train set off for Bandle City.

"See this," Rumble nodded his head, "This is what Yordles can build when humans don't get in the way." Referring to the train.

"Actually the train was developed in Piltover," Teemo corrected taking a seat next to Tristana.

"Yeah, by Heimerdinger and his boys, this is Yordle tech baby, wasted by giving it to the whole world." And Rumble sat in across from Teemo and Tristana, next to Veigar and Lulu in their train car.

"Is sharing so bad?" Tristana backed up Teemo.

"It's not, no, my problem is the humans use our technology and don't even give us the credit or respect we deserve. Noxus just attacked us because they thought we were weak."

"Noxus thinks everyone is weak." Teemo countered again.

"Fine, I can see you don't see my point, but the humans will be the death of us, just you watch." Silence followed in the train car, most of the occupants had spent the entire night packing and sleeping was something they all needed. Rumble quietly snored with his head laid back, Veigar reluctantly let Lulu rest her head against his chest as he slept, Teemo was the only one truly awake. As he sat there, Tristana's head fell on his shoulder, she was also asleep but Teemo didn't mind the sensation of touch. So he adjust himself, having Tristana sleep on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. Honestly he had no idea if this was comfortable for her, but she did softly latch onto his arm and nuzzle into him a little more, so he took it as a good sign.

Tristana felt so warm where she was, she felt herself waking up, but didn't want to. She sighed again and fell deeper into what she believed was the seat cushion. "Attention passengers the train will be stopping soon, this is your final warning." So with a final sigh, Tristana let her eyes open and saw Teemo's arms wrapped around the waist and struggled to see where she was. Her commotion woke Teemo and he let go of her so she could turn to face him.

"Good morning," Teemo offered her a smile.

"I think it's actually night at this point." She laughed and they both found Lulu giddily staring at them from Veigar's side. "What?" They asked in unison.

"Soooooo cute" was all Lulu chirped. "Please tell me you're together! Or in love or getting married!" And Lulu dinged on realization. "YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME TO YOUR WEDDING!"

"Lulu, shhhh," Teemo placed a finger in front of his lips but it was too late as her excited squeal woke everyone else in the cabin.

"Who is having a disgusting wedding?" Veigar grumbled as his eyes half opened.

"Teemo and Tristana!" Lulu squealed again.

"What!?" Rumble roared fully awake.

"NO! No one is getting married!" Teemo shouted in possibly the most emotion anyone had ever seen him.

"But you were cuddling," Lulu pointed out, her hat seemed to drop to show her dissatisfaction.

"That… Doesn't mean we're getting married," Tristana pointed out and Lulu grew teary eyed at the disappointment. "No! Lulu, please don't cry, we'll…. We'll get married eventually," Tristana said without thinking and Rumble's eyes went buggy. "Ri… Right Teemo?" She asked realizing what she said but too afraid to take it back.

"Uh… Yeah…" Teemo said unsure of what to do. "Weddings and flowers and… dancing…" He had no idea what people did at weddings aside from get married.

"Really?" Lulu wiped an early tear away.

"Really Lulu, and you'll be there, promise." Tristana patted her friend on the shoulder.

The train came to a screeching halt in the Bandle City station and sent most of the Yordles out of their seats. Once they all recovered, they all headed to where they stored their luggage though most of it had been tossed on the ground and they had an interesting time determining whose was whose. "Hey." Rumble sternly addressed Teemo.

"Hey Rumble, I can't seem to find my bag, wanna help?"

"I'm on to you, you little rodent." And Teemo turned to him with complete surprise. "You set Lulu up to do make that scene, just so you could force Tris into marring you." Rumble stood angrily at Teemo, sure of his conviction but Teemo buried his face in one hand.

"Rumble, 1: Lulu was asleep the entire time, and she's the most emotional, honest Yordle in the Bandle, you couldn't pay her to lie, 2: Even if I did, Tristana and I aren't getting married because a friend asked us to, marriage is something to think about, not do on a whim." Teemo impatiently educated.

"Well yeah, but I've already seen everything about Tristana, I'd marry her the second I got the chance to,"

"Everything?" Teemo questioned.

"She's perfection." Rumble affirmed.

"What's her favorite food?"

"Why does that matter when getting married?"

"I just thought you knew everything." Teemo triumphantly smiled and continued to search for his luggage.

"Everything that matters!" Rumble cried out after him.

After some time of searching, the group all met outside the train station. "Well, this is where I bid you pathetic Yordles adieu," Veigar said and turned his back on the group.

"He has a heart of gold, I swear." Lulu added after him and followed in his footsteps.

"Well, I'm going to my garage," Rumble said, "And maybe a bar or two. Come find me if you ever wanna talk Tris. Teemo." Rumble nodded at both of them and turned his back on them.

Now it was just them, Tristana turned to the city. "Bandle City…" She said in awe. The Zeppelins flew past the high buildings, the sky seemed to be forever pained orange, Yordles bustled around the time square with intent and purpose, no one wasting any time. Gears, experiments, moving do-hickeys and do-dads, it all captivated the Commando and she stared for a time, in love with it all.

"How long since you've seen it?" Teemo brought her back to reality.

"I don't really count days, but it's been a long time."

"So you're going to your parent's place?"

"Yeah, not really anywhere else to go, how about you?"

"I guess I'll head home too,"

"Where is home?" She asked.

"A military base, it'd be nice to see my old scout master."

"For the love of Bandle, take a break dude, what about your family?"

"They're… Not around anymore…" Teemo starred at the ground for a moment as all of Bandle moved around him and Tristana. She watched him for a moment before grabbing his hand.

"Come on," She ordered and started walking.

"Where are we going?"

"You're going to meet my family." She smiled at him and took his hand, pulling him with her.


	8. Chapter 8

They walked through the crowded city streets, Teemo unsure of the whole thing, he saw parts of the city he didn't know existed, parts he wished he'd seen before and alley ways he could've done without. They walked until they found a steam powered bus on a preplanned line running through the ground. "Where did you say your parents live?" Teemo questioned as they took their seats.

"A little farm outside the city, it's just what you need."

"I don't need anything Trist." Teemo corrected.

"I challenge that claim," She smiled and laced her fingers with his. It was weird to see Tristana out of her armor, she only wore a simple leather tang top, pants, and boots but it seemed to be such a different form of Tristana. Teemo still didn't see much of a reason to wear a shirt, but Tristana had him dressed in similar attire to her, he also didn't care for the Megling Commandos symbol painted on the front, it was an honorable piece of clothing to wear, but he had not earned it and it made him uncomfortable. The bus stopped outside the city and Tristana eagerly pulled him along again.

They walked for another hour or so until a small house came into view, it was short and narrow, but the farm land around it seemed incredibly fertile as crops seemed to just grow anywhere and everywhere. Near the side, Teemo spied a row of cans that had been set up a long time ago, rust had taken most of the cans, but each one of them had bullet holes perfectly shot through. He smiled at the thought of a little Tristana firing away at the cans when they both stepped onto her porch. "Home sweet home," Tristana mused and knocked on the door.

It was answered by a small, elderly Yordle, who could barely see and walked with a cane. "Eh… Who's there?"

"… Gram?" Tristana questioned. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Tristana?" The Yordle seemed elated. "Oh my, Lilliana, you're daughter's home! And she brought a man!" She shouted back in the house. Next a Yordle very similar to Tristana made an appearance, she was still shorted than Tristana, but had the same white hair and sky blue eyes.

"Mom," Tristana said with delight and warmly hugged her mother. "This is Teemo," She introduced him and he gave a light bow. "He's been a good friend at the Institute of War."

"A pleasure," Teemo extended his hand and Tristana's mother cheerily shook it.

"Well come on in you two," Lilliana said with a wide, genuine smile. "I imagine there's a lot to talk about, haven't seen our Tristana since she was a wee girl." Tristana led Teemo to their dining table while her mother prepared them a meal and grandmother took a spot on the couch, tuning the radio to League coverage.

"Well it's not much, but it's something," Lilliana set forth some soup along with a biscuit. "Barely have enough money for ourselves these days," She took a seat opposite that of Teemo and next to Tristana. The house was simple, quiet, there was a single lamp hanging in the dining room and was only separated from the kitchen by a single counter. The walls were wooden, the lights flickered occasionally, not at all what Teemo was used to, but it was cozy. "So Teemo, I've heard plenty about you from the radio, but it's a completely different feeling, meeting you in person."

"He's the best friend a girl could ask for." Tristana added and gave Teemo a smile, he was noticeably unfamiliar with the farm house and tried to ease his mind.

"Tell me about yourself," Lilliana asked Teemo.

"I… Uh, like my military credentials?" No one had ever asked him to describe himself, and he felt a bit at confused.

"Well, that's a start, how about where your home is? Where did you grow up?" Tristana tried to help her friend.

"I was born on a military base, didn't have a lot of friends as a kid, but did my best to fit it, my father trained me how to survive on my own and my mother taught me how to use a blow gun, brother taught me to never turn my back on an enemy, sister taught me how to be polite in public." Teemo attempted an answer but didn't get approving looks from either. "Um… I like cooking, and… occasionally sketching?" He tried again.

"Oh, what do you cook?" That answer seemed to appease Tristana's mother.

"To eat at least, I can cook meat pretty well and I've been told I make pretty good cookies."

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing this?" Tristana asked with a playful smile and Teemo uncomfortably laughed.

"It's uh… Not something I really consider mentioning."

"Alright, well if you two are going to be staying here I need to lay down some ground rules before you go to bed," Tristana's mother ordered.

"Of course ma'am" Teemo nodded.

"Now you're both adults, and I expect you to behave as such. I was young and in love too once, so if you two do 'go at it' I'm going to ask you try not to wake anyone up."

"Mom!" Tristana cried as her jaw dropped.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make sure you know the rules, I'm going to the porch, you're father is late getting home again, and you two get set up in the guest bedroom."

"Mom, we're not together" Tristana yelled at her mother.

"You're not? The radio said you were at some party with a dashing little Yordle"

"That was another friend, just… I'll go to my old room, Teemo can have the guest bed."

"Oh, see, we turned your room into a guest bed, Gram is taking the other guest bed." And Tristana sighed in defeat.

"Fine, Teemo you're sleeping with me,"

"Oh, I can sleep in the barn." Teemo said cheerily.

"No you can't, Shelia sleeps there" Tristana quickly answered.

"Shelia?" Teemo questioned.

"Our prize winning Rhino Beast, there's no room for you, I'm sorry." Lilliana explained. "Like I said, just don't be too loud and we'll all get along fine."

"Mom, I'm going to shoot something if you say that one more time." Tristana threatened her mother but Lilliana laughed her off to wait for her father. "Come on Teemo," Tris grumbled and walked through the living room and down a hallway to her old door, and Teemo quickly followed with his bag. "This is my room…" She admitted, a tad embarrassed at the sight of it. Teemo peeked in to the simple room, the bed was definitely big enough for two, but the walls were covered in enlistment posters and great war heroes. "Yeah I'm a history nerd, don't judge me,"

"Red Rifle," Teemo pointed to one of the posters.

"That's right," Tristana said, she was impressed but didn't know why she would be, Teemo knew everything about anything military.

"That's One-Shot Maug, and… and Pint Sized Pawnch!" Teemo seemed delighted in naming off each Yordle war hero, his smile growing bigger with each one. "And that's… Is this…?" Teemo questioned and ran to a glass display case that lay in her window.

"The medallion that the commandos were given after their first deployment, yes, yes it is." Tristana came next to him as he looked upon it.

"How did you get it?" Teemo stood in awe of her collection.

"It was a gift from a commando, gave it to me for standing up for myself to a bunch of punks as a child, said to always keep my head up." Tristana recalled the incident with joy.

"That's so cool…" Teemo kept staring,

"Alright Teemo, let's get to bed before your eyes dry out." She joked with him but he didn't move from his spot. "Teemo?" Tristana called again, without any progress. "Teemo… Teemo…" Still nothing, "Teemo I want you inside me" She whispered in his ear and that snapped Teemo out of his daze pretty quickly as he stumbled from the sheer shock of what she said. "There we go," She smiled.

"You know for someone who's not 'easy' you sure do insinuate that you really want to… Get physical" Teemo mused from the floor, rubbing his head. "I feel as if you're teasing me,"

"I might be," Tristana said with a coy smile. "But get out for now, I need to change into something comfortable."

"Yes ma'am," Teemo said with a laugh. He believed that the term crazy no longer fitted Tristana correctly, she was still the only soldier he trusted with his life, but he could not figure out what she wanted from him, if anything at all. He sat outside the bedroom door, playing with his thoughts, for much longer than he had expected, sure she wore a lot of armor, but it shouldn't take thirty minutes to change, could it? Perhaps his understanding of women needed work, though the Yordles and occasional human women who threw themselves at him didn't really require a lot of work to figure out. Perhaps that's what made Tristana so captivating, for all his skills in observing people, finding out what makes them tick, he could not figure her out. Never knowing was a new feeling, and he didn't mind it at all.

"Teemo?" Tristana opened the door and Teemo's ears attuned to her. "Huh, you're so quiet," She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Worried I wasn't here?" He smiled at her, she was dressed in an animal fur that could barely be considered a shirt, though it still left her chest to Teemo's imagination, and smooth cloth pants. "What in Bandle are you wearing?"

"What?" Tristana observed her sleeping attire with amusement. "It's what I've always worn to sleep"

"It's… Well, it looks very comfortable," Teemo tried, though he still was a tad uncomfortable seeing so much of someone he respected so highly.

"That's the point, I don't usually share my bed with other people, but I think you're noble enough now to try anything, I sleep with a hand gun just in case you do though." She warned and fell onto her side of the bed.

"Good to know…" Teemo mused, he never really changed his attire to sleep, he was comfortable enough and had to be prepared if he had to leave in the middle of the night in case of emergency. So he climbed in bed opposite side of Tristana and base on her already steady breathing habit, she'd already fallen asleep. Teemo laughed to himself at how well she hid her exhaustion and closed his eyes.

"Teemo…" A far off voice called and Teemo began running but had no idea where the voice had come from, "Teemo…" The voice came again, it flowed like water and he as fast as he could. He felt heavy, like he was running through sand, "Teemo…" Again it came and he ran faster, or he thought he was but all he felt himself doing was slowing down. "Teemo…!" The voice sounded panicked now, he had to go faster! "Teemo!" The scenery was transforming from that of sunlight into darkness, it all started to form into flames and war calls. A human soldier ran in front of him with a devilish grin plastered on his face and a raised axe. "Teemo! Where are you?" He still didn't see where the voice was coming from but he kept turning until his eyes rested on an old Yordle. She looked familiar, he'd seen her and knew she was important so he started running towards her until he saw a human sword cut the Yordle down and she screamed in agony.

"Huh!" Teemo sat up from the hay bed with a grasp. He was covered in sweat, again, his eyes were red and he felt exhausted. With a few large breaths he felt himself calm down and look around to confirm he was indeed in reality. He saw Tristana's white hair peer out from the bed sheets, it seemed almost luminescent in the moon light from her window. He smiled knowing she was close and got off of the bed, walking as quietly as he could to the porch. He didn't know what it was about stars, but they seemed to ease his mind, especially when he'd relive his childhood in the form of dreams. His mother death was something that haunted him constantly, but he remembered when his brother died too, all of them went at different times in different ways, he was the only Yordle left in his family and it wasn't a burden he truly wanted to bear. He sat on the little wooden steps, the night was colder than he had anticipated but nothing he hadn't faced before, so he sat, by himself, staring off into the stars.

"Teemo?" Tristana's voice came from behind him and he quickly turned with a small knife pulled from his chest. "Expecting someone else?" She mused at him and Teemo hid his knife once again, a tad embarrassed at his drawl.

"You should get back to bed, you looked tired." He told her.

"Like hell I'm leaving you out here, it's freaking cold." Her genuine smile brought Teemo to one himself as she took a seat next to him, wrapped in a blanket from the bed. "What are you doing out here?"

"I… Couldn't sleep"

"Bad dream?" She said as more of a joke, but Teemo didn't answer which led her to believe she was more accurate than intended. "Nightmare?"

"Remember when Nocturne first came to the league and gave everyone those nightmares?"

"Yeah, but you weren't effected right?" She recalled the event. "You helped the summoner's find the thing."

"Not unaffected, just used to it, nightmares aren't exactly foreign to me." Teemo stared up at the stars again, as he sat there, for whatever reason, memories came flashing back to him. The long talks with his mother, the life lessons with his father, the games he'd play with his sister and all the trouble he got into with his brother. He missed it all, enough to let one or two tears slip through his defenses. "Damnit…" He cried. "Just… Damnit… Go away, I can't let anyone see this…" He ordered but Tristana didn't move.

"Hey, hey," She placed a hand on his shoulder and made him face her. She wrapped her arms around him and was surprised at how quickly he hugged her back and silently cried into her shoulder. "It's okay to feel Teemo,"

"I don't want to feel Trist" He said, still on her shoulder. "I don't want to remember their faces, they're all dead because I didn't do my job, because I wasn't there or I wasn't fast enough."

"You're family?" And she felt him nod, "What happened to them?"

Teemo sniffled and pulled away from her as he recalled reading each of their fates on a report he received. "Mom died when I was little, some… Zaun splinter group, I was too young to know. Dad died on the inside right there, but buried himself in his work, then I buried him, my brother died in Ionia, scouting for Bandle during the Noxian invasion, and my sister…" Teemo felt another tear slip. "My sister died last week in the Noxian invasion into our lands…"

"Was she a soldier?"

"No… She was a house wife…" Teemo laughed a little at remembering what his sister had once told him. "Said she wanted to be as far away from the military as possible"

"Tell me about her," Tristana said with her smile that Teemo was powerless against.

"She was… Brilliant," Teemo tried to recall all he could. "She loved to tinker with things, always thought things could be a bit better, she had the sweetest laugh, and I've never seen someone as happy as she was on her wedding day, I think she and her husband had just begun talking about kids. She liked to dance, tried to get me into it, never did, and she loved to dress in green, matched her eyes, like my mother's."

"She sounds like someone worthy of meeting"

"She definitely was interesting if nothing else." Teemo laughed though his cheeks were still stained red. "But now she's gone…" And his shoulders dropped a little as he stared out into the farmland. "Why did she die? Someone who has so much to live for, who loves and gives so much to world die, and I live? A killer has no right to live over a loving mother. All I do is take away from the world, there's nothing here for me…"

"You're a soldier Teemo, not a killer, there's a big difference," Teemo looked back her, "The best traits of your family are in you, sure it's easy to grieve, and mourning is good for you from time to time, but you can't let it define who you are or bottle it up. You'll always have those memories, whether you want them or not, so remember the best of her, and live for her. I know it's easy for me to just… say that, but I'm here for you, Teemo," She pulled herself a little closer to him. "I'll always be here." Their eyes met for a moment before she bowed her head against his, as he did the same. Teemo felt like the nightmare had been ages ago, right here, right now, it seemed like a new night. He saw everything he wanted to in her eyes, like nothing could touch him. Without much thought for the consequences, Teemo lifted her chin and kissed her, lightly at first, it was quick and on the lips. Then, after a second's pause, their lips met again and he kissed her with everything he had pinned up inside, the guilt he had carried seemed to evaporate when he felt Tristana kiss back and let his thoughts go. The kiss was long, the feeling foreign but Teemo loved every moment of it, until Tristana pulled away and batted her eyes at him.

"I just realized how far away we are from the league," He commented.

"Far enough away that no one will report on what we do," Tristana agreed and let herself get comfortable in his arms. "Still got that rocket in your pocket?" She teased again.

"One day I'll figure out if you're serious about that or not, but tonight is not that night, because I'm incredibly tired, let's go back to bed." He said with possibly the warmest smile she'd seen him wear. They returned to the hay bed but slept in each other's arms, enthralled in the bliss of the other's body against their own.

When beams of sunlight danced across Tristana's face, she resisted opening her eyes and buried her head furthered into Teemo's fur. She opened her eyes slightly to see how he was doing only to find that he was still comfortably asleep. She made an effort to look out the window and saw the sun was well past a sunrise, it seemed to be almost closer to noon than morning. It was strange to see Teemo sleep, slightly adorable and she was comfortable, but she never saw him sleep, not even dose off at the lunch table. With an amused smile at how peaceful Teemo looked, she went back to sleep against his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Teemo opened his eyes ever so slightly, but had no interest in getting up. Instead he hugged Tristana a little closer to him, sleeping was a luxury he rarely got, let alone with his favorite girl next to him. He was prepared to lay his head back down when he saw her look up at him. "Hey," She said with smile.

"Hey," Was all he could think of in response.

"How'd you sleep?"

"I actually got slept, that's farther than I usually get,"

"Right on," She giggled looking up at him. "Well, what do you want to do today?" Teemo thought about it for a moment, a day where he had nothing to do, where he had no obligation, he wasn't opposed to the idea.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm pretty content." He said cheerily.

"Well get your furry ass out of bed and we'll think of something to do." And she got off him to find where she hung her clothes. She dressed, humming the Bandle city war time anthem and reappeared to Teemo much quicker than it had taken her to undress. "What do you do for fun?"

"Read, draw… Train" Tristana listened to his list which an amused grin.

"So, basically nothing" She giggled and Teemo shrugged with a grin in agreement. "Better question, what's something you've never done?"

"…In Bandle? Nothing."

"What?" Tristana's voice cracked a little and she felt her cheeks grow read at the embarrassed at the sound she made. "You've never met the people you fight every day of your life to protect?"

"I never had time to, really," He laughed a little but Tristana still had her jaw slightly ajar.

"Well, I know what we're doing today," She gave him a sly grin as he stood at the door of their bedroom. "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"I am dressed," He answered simply.

"Yeah, in military attire, you do have… Oh Bandle, you don't have any civilian clothes do you?"

"…" Teemo looked a little ashamed.

"Right well we have our first stop planned out." She took his hands. "There's more to you than a soldier, we just have to find him,"

"I'm lucky to have you as a friend."

"Yes you are, I mean, somebody's gotta keep you sane," And she turned to enter the living room.

"It might as well be the hottest girl in all of Bandle." He added on her way out. Upon hearing it, she turned back in astonishment. "Sorry, was that rude?"

"No, not at all… I think you're learning to be Yordle again." She smiled as they both entered her living room, only to find a tired looking Yordle on the sofa, listening to the radio. His fur was blue and laced with silver, a sign of his age. He looked up to Tristana and gave a faint smile before she recognized him. "Tobias," She stood speechless for a moment then ran to the older Yordle and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you,"

"I missed you too sweetie," The Yordle said in an exhausted voice. "You also used to call me Dad,"

"I used to be three years old and a good daughter,"

"You look different, did you have a man with you when you left?" The Yordle said with a tired grin and soft grin, Tristana released him from their hug and turned back to Teemo.

"Teemo this is my stepfather Tobias, though he's pretty much the only dad I know," She introduced and Tobias tipped his straw hat to Teemo.

"Now Tristana don't discredit your biological father, he fathered the most beautiful girl in all of Bandle city," Tobias complimented and Tristana just rolled her eyes. "Tobias this is Teemo, the Swift Scout."

"Sir," Teemo bowed to him.

"Military?" Tobias assumed and Teemo nodded. "Well cut the crap and shake my hand," He offered Teemo his hand with his tired smile, which Teemo, while unsure of the gesture, shook his hand with a firm grip. "I was born on a military base, where were your parents stationed?"

"Just north of the city at New Horizon."

"Oh…" Tobias lowered his head. "We're you there when….?"

"Yes sir…" Teemo's head lowered but felt Tristana's hand on his shoulder. "But Tristana helps keep me focus on what happens next, not what happened"

"She's a great distraction, isn't she?" Tobias laughed. "Well where are you two off to?"

"Just to the market district in Bandle, should be back before the sun sets." Tristana answered. "Will you and mom just be working today?"

"Yeah, we have to finish planting before the winter, have fun now, and don't get into any trouble." Tobias bid them a farewell as they made their way out the door.

The sun felt good against Tristana's skin, it was a warm day, warm enough to be comfortable and only the occasional breeze to distract you from the sunlight. They began their walk along the dirt road, filling the time with banter and horrible jokes. The sun was at high noon by the time they reached Bandle's Iron Gate. The walls surrounding Bandle appeared to be a machine of their own design, pipes breathed with steam, gears spun and doodads did things that no one was exactly sure of.

"Alright, here's one," Tristana began. "Ask me if I'm a duck,"

"Are you a duck?" Teemo responded slightly baffled by the question.

"No," She responded and kept walking while Teemo stopped to contemplate the joke.

"No, what?"

"That's it just, I'm not a duck,"

"That's not a joke, that's a sentence."

"Don't look too far into it, my Dad used to tell it to me all the time." She reminisced as they both came to the guardsmen at the gate, a small Yordle, clad in armor and carrying a large spear. "Hey there," Tristana smiled at him. Even with all his armor on, Tristana could see the nervousness and sweat dripping of the little Yordle's fur. "We're visiting from the countryside."

"Go right in Trist, I mean, Tristana, I mean, ma'am or…"

"Stand down soldier, you're doing fine" Teemo assured the Yordle and he let out a small breath.

"Right, it's just… You two are legends…" He said dreamily as the gates unhinged behind him and the pair entered.

"Do you get that a lot when you visit?" Teemo whispered to her.

"Only from men," She shrugged. "Come on, there's a tailor at the end of street there."

And so their day in the great city of Bandle began. The city was very close to its gates, there was spinning parts and gleaming towers, ticking clocks and the casting of metal. It was a city of inspiration, ingenuity, everything that could fascinate a Yordle lay somewhere in these gates. They started with Teemo being fitted for something he could wear in public and to his great displeasure, he couldn't hide his blowgun on his person any longer. This was followed by visits to schools, farmer's markets, a pub or two. All along the way, there was Yordles who recognized the famous pair, there were a few journalists who asked for statements, and both left any questions towards a romantic relationship unanswered. Now, the sun was close to its ending cycle, only an a few hours away from sunset, and Tristana looked to it with great disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Teemo questioned at her expression.

"There was so much more I wanted to do today, it can't be over yet," She sighed.

"We still got a few more hours," He reassured her. "Pick a shop, any shop and we'll make it a point to stop by it." That seemed to brighten her mood.

"Well…" Tristana examined the street they were on, she knew it, and how to get back home, but had never really taken the time to look around. There was an alchemy lab, a café that was closed for the day, a tea merchant, some building with tubes coming out of it and finally, one last pub. None of which appealed to her, but her feet were tired and her throat was a tad dry. "Let's just end the day at that pub there," she pointed but noticed Teemo's gaze elsewhere. "Teemo…" And he returned his attention to her. "Are you still on this?"

"I know he's following, I don't who he is, but I know I've seen him more times throughout the day than I should've."

"Teemo, look at me," Tristana placed a hand on his chin and turned his face to her. "There is no one following us, I know this hard, getting back into society and all, and you were doing so well until you got this notion someone was there, we're legends here! It's not surprising that someone wants to follow us, but look around," And he did so, at the constantly moving masses, Yordles scrambling from one place to the other. "There's no one following us now,"

"Huh… Alright Trist," Teemo let go on his position. "well who's paying for these drinks?"

"Whoever gets there last, onyourmarkgetset GO!" She cried and took off towards the door.

"Not fair!" Teemo sprinted after her.

It was rather infuriating to Tristana that she lost despite having a head start on her friend, but fair is fair, and she was stuck with the bill at the end of the night. She pushed open the door behind Teemo and was greeted the smell she associated with human trees, pines trees or something, there were very few Yordles actually in the pub, maybe one at a bar stool another in a booth. She and Teemo found a booth and got comfortable.

"There's like… No one here," She laughed a little.

"Well, leave a big tip,"

"Thanks… I'll remember this,"

"I wanted to thank you for doing this for me, it's not something I would have ever done by myself and, despite what you may think, I had a good time today." Teemo said but found himself unable to look Tristana in the eyes.

"No problem, it's what friends do, and I had fun too so there's that,"

"I'll try to drink light, keep you from going bankrupt." Teemo snickered and Tristana rolled her eyes.

"So listen, I was thinking about your offer…" She began but he wasn't entirely sure of herself to continue the topic. "To… Maybe have… something after we're done with League," And that attuned Teemo's eyes directly to her. "And I just don't think-"

"Here are some drinks on the house," The waitress placed two drinks in front of both of them but Tristana felt her courage leave her in that brief moment. "Enjoy," Teemo stared at the drink for longer than most would, but quickly returned his gaze to Tristana.

"I… What was I saying?" She tried to pull off a smile.

"Something I would've really liked to hear." He poked fun at her but stole another glass at the drink.

"Something wrong with your drink?" She asked.

"Uh, maybe we should drink somewhere else," He offered with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Why? Still think someone's out to get us?"

"I was serious about that," Teemo's tone was one she recognized, it was the same as when he was on the fields of justice. His eyes were cold as he eyed Yordles around the pub. She knew he was becoming the killer he truly was, but tried to pull him back.

"Lighten up, we're in Bandle, everyone here loves us," and Tristana reached for her glass only to have Teemo swipe it away and chug the whole thing down in the blink of an eye. "Hey!" She screeched at him in which Teemo responded with a shrug before swiftly drinking his own mug. "Damn if you were thirsty you could've just said something," but Teemo didn't answer. She examined him a little closer, his eyes were trying to roll into the back of his head, the skin under his fur grew green and he looked very sick. "I guess you can't handle you're alcohol either," She joked.

"Eh…" Teemo muttered and pointed to the bartender. "Singed brew," And he collapsed on the table.

"What?" Tristana gasped, though her compatriot was out cold. "Uh, somebody call an apothecary." She asked the pub seemed to be frozen, and all eyes were on her now. "Please." Her voice now held urgency but still no one moved, their gazes were menacing and cold and it was looking like Teemo was right.

"Unfortunate, it appears only one drank the poison…" The bartender ominously spoke.

"Kill the other," The waitress added and removed a dagger from her dress as the bartender took a flintlock rifle out from the counter.

"Fire Crackers…" Tristana muttered before a stray rifle shot blew the wooden headrest of her booth to pieces and she took cover under the table. Another stray shot hit next to her and the wood exploded as she covered her eyes. She didn't have her armor or her cannon, but she did have her handgun that never left her side. It had one bullet in the barrel, and there were four Yordles in the pub, probably all Zaun assassins, she figured.

"Come out of there!" She heard the waitress' voice taunt her, Tristana cocked the gun and kept her figure trained on the trigger. She threw the table on its edge as to provide cover for her and Teemo's limp body, and another rifle shot blew parts of the table apart. The waitress vaulted over the table and thrust her knife towards Tristana only to be blown back by her single bullet and fall the ground in a small pool of her own blood. Tristana picked up the knife off the corpse and held it to her chest as another rifle shot crashed against the table.

"Tristana you're making this far harder than it is!" The Bartender's voice came, "Dons, Bonchu, get her out of there, I'll cover you!" And he fired off another shot, Tristana was running out of cover, but he was running out of bullets. She hoped. The one referred to as Dons stepped over the debris of her table first only to have a knife slammed into his foot, pinning him there and Bonchu blindly fired off a round from his blunderbuss out of fear. Most of the scattered bullets hit his companion, and Dons fell over dead. "Damnit Bonchu! Shoot her!" The bartender called again and the assassin turned his head for a moment before Tristana threw the knife into the back of his head. "No!" And from the three dead assassins, Tristana stepped out of her little bunker. The Bartender took aim at her but she simply stood defiantly in his crosshairs with her knife.

"Funny thing about the Flintlock Rifle model II," She spoke as the bartender pulled the trigger and the rifle exploded in his hands. The Yordle quickly screamed in agony of the shrapnel now deep in his hands. "It has an overheat period, and you sir are one trigger happy fuck."

"Kill me!" He pleaded. "If you don't the guy who hired us sure as hell will."

"Who hired you?"

"Some guy, I don't know, he… He was covered in bandages, and… Spikes growing out of his head."

"Definitely Singed…" She knowingly nodded. "The law enforcement should be here soon, Singed isn't allowed in Bandle, you'll be fine with them, unless of course you get a death sentence," And Tristana returned to Teemo. "What did you give to him?"

"I don't know, the guy said it'd put you out for months, but that guy drank both of them, so I don't what it'll do."


	10. Chapter 10

"Teemo," He heard his name. "Teemo," and again, his ears attuned to the surrounding and he looked to where the voice had come only to find oily shadows surrounding him. The shadows resembled trees, some were closer to shrubs but overall it was a very dark forest. "Teemo," growing tired of the voice, he charged off into the shadows. Everything shifted, nothing was constant; the sky was white and red and ash rained from the sky. He couldn't remember how he got here, but perhaps whoever was calling him would know. As the shadowy trees faded, they were replaced with hills of ash and barren landscape. There were only shades, white black and grey, and red. "Teemo," The voice was behind him now and he turned, to be faced with his mother.

"Another dream?" Teemo questioned with an enthusiastic chuckle but his mother did not say anything. She was dressed as she was when she died, her dress was blood stained but her form was perfectly whole. "Of course it's another dream..."

"I'm proud of you," His mother's voice still echoed and held a supernatural presence. "All that you have accomplished in this life, it's something any mother would be proud of."

"Why haven't I woken up yet?" Was all Teemo could think to ask. "I never get to you in time and now…"

"Hush my boy, your journey is almost over." She whispered to him but that terrified Teemo more than anything.

"What?"

"Take my hand," And his mother extended her paw to him, Teemo stared at it with concern spreading through across his face. "You're almost done; this is all you have left."

"I… I don't know," Teemo felt his hand approach his mother's.

"Wait!" Teemo heard behind him and found Tristana facing him, opposing his mother. Teemo's hand froze, "Don't go…" She was adorned in her armor, the way he'd first met her, but he'd never seen her more terrified.

"Tris I…"

"Come now Teemo, your family is waiting for you, all you must do is take my hand." His mother insisted.

"Please don't go…" Tristana pleaded again.

The pub was still in pieces, wooden fragments were spread around; most of the furniture was in pieces and the apothecary had yet to arrive but enough Yordles witnessed the battle for some help to offer assistance. Right now three scholars examined Teemo's body while two others examined the poison and a third spoke to the assassin. Tristana close to her friend, watching the small operation with little interest, she was just concerned with Teemo, the poison was purposed for the two of them, but he took all of it. "Why didn't he just… hit the glass out of my hand… Or… said something…" She was more talking to herself than the scholars around her. "Or why didn't I listen when he said we should leave?" One of the Yordles placed a hand on her shoulder and walked away with his notes. "Damnit you're so stupid…" though she wasn't sure if she was cursing Teemo, or herself. She took Teemo's hand in hers and sat next to his body. "I don't know if you can hear me but…"

"I need you." And Teemo's focus again turned from his mother and back to Tristana. "I guess I'm kinda glad that you're unconscious… I had no idea how I was going to say this to your face, but I think I'll take you up on that offer. After the league, after… Everything, I don't know, I had no idea if I could live with you. You're quiet, you don't really talk about your feelings; which is annoying as hell, I never know what you want, I wish you'd stand up for your well being more often, but despite that, I couldn't live without you. You're noble, the kindest, strongest, bravest Yordle I know, you're dedicated to others, not bad too look at, you refuse to blame others for a problem, but rather find a solution to the problem. I don't know what will happen in my life, but I don't want to face it without you." Teemo listened to the speech, it was still a dream, he didn't know what was real and what was his own mentality but he didn't care. If Tristana felt any of these things for him, he couldn't let her down so he faced his mother with new conviction.

"Back up madam" The apothecary pushed Tristana off her friend and she relinquished his hand. "Get this Yordle to my laboratory, now!" He ordered at the Yordles who offered to help and they quickly moved Teemo as the apothecary commanded and Tristana followed them out.

"I'm sorry mother," Teemo spoke to her. "I'll see you again someday, but not yet." He stepped closer to Tristana in the ash filled plain. "Not yet."

Teemo felt his eye twitch, then cringe, then blink. His eyes opened slowly as the candle light came into view and he looked around at his surroundings. The room was dark, but he was accustomed to such conditions, only a single candle burned and the room only held one bed. He had a blanket, though it was a thin one, and someone had removed his clothes. For all he knew, he was still dreaming, he needed answers. Teemo slid himself off the bed, but his legs gave out beneath him, and he slammed against the stone floor. "Ow…" He grumbled and tried to stand again. He was able to make his way to the door, supporting himself off the door knob and push it open into the dimly lit hallway. He looked around for any sign of where he was, perhaps whoever Singed sent after him took him to some dungeon… If this was the case it was best he keep his mouth shut. The hallways he made his way down resembled those of the Institute of War, though he still wasn't entirely convinced that he was safe. He had only made it about thirteen feet from his previous room when he heard footsteps behind him. Instinctively, he took cover in the darkness and watched as the guard walked by. To Teemo's great relief, he adorned the League's armor and quickly stepped out from his hiding place. "Wait!" He cried to the guardsmen and his legs gave out again.

"Teemo!" The guard cried and ran to his side. "One moment sir, I'll get you back to your medical bed."

"No… No, I need to find Tristana…"

"Of course sir," The guard bowed his head and turned. "Right this way sir." Teemo could feel his leg strength returning as he took steps following the guard's direction. It didn't take long for Teemo's broken steps to become a full on sprint towards Tristana's room, he started recognizing all his short cuts in the League, left, right, up the stair well and down again, he knew exactly where he wanted to be at this exact moment. Still huffing a little, he halted at Tristana's door and delivered several, short and sweet knocks.

"I told you Rumble! No means No!" Her voice came back fiercer than he'd ever heard in his life, but knocked again. "Huh…" She angrily growled and opened the door, though the chain was still locked in. "Wha-" She stopped when she saw the color of his fur. "Teemo…" She quickly closed the door, unchained it, and opened it again. "Teemo how the hell…"

"It's good to see you too Trist." He smiled at her and her eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of him, she was speechless, but he had no idea why. "This is the part where I hug you?" He offered unsure of the circumstances and she instantly threw herself at him, holding him more lovingly than ever before.

"Shen didn't know if you'd ever wake up…" She whispered in his ear. "It's been two months…" And she held him a little tighter.

"Have I missed much?" He asked when she finally pulled away.

"Well season three ended," She shrugged and they both fell into a silent tension. They would stare at the ground, then each other, when their gazes met they'd stare back at the ground in a vicious cycle. "Well… I guess I'll just… See you tomorrow for training?"

"Yeah I…" He nodded but thought over everything that led him here, his entire relationship with Trist, everything he wanted for them. "No, no I'm not going to fall back into this routine." He shook his head but that left Tristana confused. "Remember that day in the pub?"

"Hard to forget,"

"You were saying something, I need to know what it was." He pleaded with her.

"Oh…" Her eyes fell back to the floor. "Just… Stupid stuff, we can talk about it later."

"No!" He shouted. Tristana was slightly shocked at his tone. "I'm tired of holding back, I'm tired of being afraid about what you'll say, I'm sick of just pretending that all I want to be with you is a friend. Tristana, I love you. I need you by my side, you're the only person I value above all else, and I need to know if you feel the same, don't tell me what I want to hear, don't even try to spare my feelings, because if I'm not what you want then I get it, and I'll leave you alone, but if there's anything between us, I need to know." Teemo ended his speech but Tristana was left with a warm and knowing smile.

"I don't suppose you heard anything I said while you were in a coma?" She approached and passionately kissed him, sending Teemo's eyes open wide, but quickly eased into her lips. She slowly pulled away and they rested their foreheads against each other. "Because I learned that… I can't live without you. I don't know if that's love, but it's probably pretty damn close."

"I think some of it got through," He smiled at her and they began to lightly giggle with pure joy.

"Come on," She grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room.

"Um… I'm not comfortable with this," He reminded her.

"Relax Mr. gutter brain, I just want to sleep with you,"

"…" Teemo stared at her.

"Not sex! Just… get in my bed…" And Teemo took pity on her poor diction choices and climbed into her bed, she followed, snuggling against his chest and quickly falling asleep.


	11. Epilogue

The sun only just broke over the Bandle City sky, the morning mist could still be seen and snow was littered across the ground. It was winter, but the clouds had vanished from the sky for the day and only the glittering snow remained. Tristana had just gotten her cup of tea and was getting comfortable when a knock came at her door. "Son of a…" She grumbled but hopped off the chair and hobbled over to the door, the knock came again. "I'm coming! Hang on," She managed to reach the door and open it enough so she could see who it was. "Annie?"

"It's Anna now… Annie seems so childish, doesn't it?" the young sorceress rubbed the back of her neck with embarrassment and Tristana opened the door wider for the familiar face, though to call her a friend would be a stretch. "Aw, you're starting to show" At first confused, Tristana looked around until she remembered her current condition.

"Yeah… Don't get pregnant, it sucks." She shared a laugh with the sorceress. "How's being sixteen?"

"I miss when I could just throw Tibbers at assholes… Now there's drama and… I hate it." Anna chuckled.

"Did you stop by my house for any reason? It's not the easiest place to find."

"Yeah, is Teemo here?"

"No…" Tristana grew a little sullen. "The Mothers ship sent a letter with orders, and off he goes, hopefully he'll be back soon but I never know."

"Oh…" Anna looked a little lost. "Well, maybe we could chat for a bit?"

"That sounds nice," Tristana shrugged, she hadn't had any company since Teemo left, and it'd be nice to talk to someone. "But we'll have to do it out here… You don't fit in Yordle homes anymore." She slowly made her way to the bench set up on her porch and Anna took a seat next to her.

"Do you regret leaving the League?" Anna asked.

"Hey I'm on maturity leave, I have no intention of leaving the league, Corki is still fighting and he's a dinosaur, but I do miss it… And the fact we didn't plan for a child makes this a hell of a lot harder and Teemo's gone more often than not, and when he is here, I yell at him because my fucking hormones are awful…"

"Oh..." Anna didn't know what to do with this information but it was clear Tristana needed someone to talk to. "Are you on good terms now?"

"More or less… I have a… Special way of apologizing when I'm especially cruel… And I write him when I can."

"Do you have your wedding date yet?"

"Sometime after season eight is over… Hopefully… We've had to reschedule so many times I don't even know anymore." After that the two fell into a small silence, Tristana just stared out over the Bandle city country side, her expression tired, Anna could tell she hadn't been sleeping a lot.

"Any regrets?" She finally asked and Tristana smiled at her question.

"Not one, I have a man who loves me, a job I love, and a roof over my head, what else could I ask for?"


	12. Note from Author

Did you like it? Hate it? Lemme know you're wonderful opinions, just try to make your critiques meaningful, don't hate me for the sake of hating me, that's my brother's job. OH! Oh, I made myself sad... Anyway, if you liked this story I'll be making romantic tales for all my favorites in the League, Tristana is my favorite so naturally she was first.

Here's a list of all the champions I ship and the order I'll put out stories for them, just in case you were interested, don't hold me to any dates though.

LeBlanc x Malzahar, yeah I don't like Swain...

Annie x Amumu

Wukong x Ahri

Nautilus x Nami

Nocturne x Lux, don't judge me, we all have that one weird pairing

Riven x Varus

Talon x Fiora

Got a pairing that wasn't listed? Tell me about it! I may love it if it has merit to it. Hate one of my pairings? Well, ow, first of all, second of all tell me why! I might hate it with a little added detail.


End file.
